Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille
by Maavia Lacrima
Summary: Si seulement il n'était pas venu à la réunion du conseil… S'il n'avait pas été malade… S'il lui avait tendu la main au lieu de se détourner… S'il avait pu se contrôler… Si ce n'était pas trop tard… Mais avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. C'est trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Les gentils bonshommes en pyjama avec des épées sont à Tite Kubo.**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur mais que c'est parfois bien de lire quand même :**_

 ** _-_** ** _Je qualifie Jushiro de jeune homme, parce que_** ** _ça sonne bien et qu'à la caméra, il ne dépasse pas les 30, donc c'est encore jeune (cherche pas, j'ai raison eh). Pareil pour d'autres perso._**

 ** _\- Il est vrai que les évènements relatés sont sans doute trop rapide et tout le tralala, même j'essaye quand même d'étioler au maximum…_**

 ** _\- Et enfin, beaucoup plus important que ces détails, l'histoire était censée être un OS. Mais quand j'ai entamé la 40ème_** ** _page word (sisi), je me suis demandée si ça valait pas mieux de découper. Donc j'ai découpé en petits chapitres. C'est des coupures assez net, même si j'essaye de faire un max pour que ça ressemble à des chapitres. Le scénario de base est assez long, donc y'a de quoi faire._**

 ** _\- Ah, et ça se passe juste avant l'exécution de Rukia. Elle a été arrêtée et compagnie, et ça démarre avec le conseil des capitaines à ce sujet. Je précise, je précise, dirait Zarakaï._**

* * *

 **Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille**

 _Si seulement il n'était pas venu à la réunion du conseil… S'il n'avait pas été malade… S'il lui avait tendu la main au lieu de se détourner… S'il avait pu se contrôler… Si ce n'était pas trop tard… Mais avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. C'est trop tard._

* * *

La réunion du conseil avait été terriblement longue pour tous. Mais plus encore pour Jushiro Ukitake, capitaine de la 13ème division. Personne n'avait pensé un instant que l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs ferait son apparition lors du conseil, et pourtant… Malgré la maladie qui, tous le savaient, le rongeait, il avait réussi à se rendre jusqu'à la salle pour assister à la fin du sénat. Si aucun des capitaines n'avait fait le moindre geste pour l'aider à son arrivée, tous avaient pu relever la fatigue et la souffrance qui tiraient son visage émacié.

Heureusement pour lui, la voix claire du vieux Yamamoto avait coupé très rapidement court à l'observation minutieuse de chaque haut gradé sur le corps fin du jeune homme, le libérant de ce poids qui, malgré tout, lui pesait. Les négociations ayant été déjà bien menées, la réunion fut assez vite terminée une fois Ukitake présent. Et une fois le verdict annoncé, les capitaines sortirent du rang. Shunsui Kyōraku, capitaine de la 8ème division et plus vieil ami d'Ukitake, vint le rejoindre à la fin de la réunion. Très délicatement, il déposa sur ses épaules sa couverture extravaguente aux couleurs roses.

L'état de l'albinos ne lui avait guère échappé, son teint plus que pâle n'était pas bon signe, et il sentait que sa droiture et son immobilité cachaient la souffrance de ses poumons malades. Mais il n'eut pas à faire plus pour lui, que Jushiro le repoussait doucement en souriant tendrement. Il détestait paraitre faible et préférait avoir mal en silence que de perdre sa dignité à cause de sa faiblesse récurrente. Et il savait pertinemment que Shunsui était inquiet pour lui et qu'il était prêt à mille sacrifices pour lui. Ce qu'il considérait comme perte de temps, le brun n'avait pas à se soucier ainsi, il s'en faisait toujours trop…

Alors, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il lui désigna d'un geste calme la présence des quelques autres capitaines pas encore partit. Le brun soupira en regardant les capitaines des divisions 2 et 10 discuter ensemble. Non loin d'eux, Byakuya Kuchiki était silencieux, fixant un point invisible par la fenêtre. Il semblait grandement préoccupé, et ça n'échappait à personne.

\- Va Shunsui, ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi…

Il n'était pas stupide et vit que trop bien la tristesse dans les yeux sombres de son meilleur ami. Il lui sourit gentiment tandis que Shunsui s'inclinait finalement face à sa détermination. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'albinos, et surtout n'en avait pas la motivation. Il soupira en décidant de faire confiance à son plus vieil ami. S'il pensait pouvoir se gérer, ça irait sans doute pour lui… Il porta une main à son chapeau pour le tirer légèrement et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir lancé au préalable un dernier regard inquiet sur le corps pâle du jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui eut un chancellement évident une fois le brun au large chapeau de paille sortit. Byakuya émergea alors de l'étrange rêverie dans laquelle il semblait plongé pour regarder son collègue. Il prit son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir, sans rien dire. Il intercepta le regard interloqué et fatigué du capitaine, auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcils froid tout à fait en accord avec sa réputation.

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je te laisse tomber ?

Ukitake rougit brusquement et baissa la tête, gêné. Effectivement, c'était mieux d'être soutenu par un collègue que de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol… Il soupira et s'appuya légèrement sur l'épaule solide du brun pour se redresser et paraître en meilleur forme, même si son corps entier démentait son regard qu'il voulait confiant et plein de détermination. Car il ne pouvait cacher la faiblesse qui l'habitait, et encore moins à cet instant où il s'était déjà épuisé pour venir à la réunion et y rester. Et sans se vouloir se l'avouer, Byakuya devait bien admettre que Jushiro avait fait un effort extraordinaire pour mettre de côté sa maladie dans le but d'aider sa subordonnée par un quelconque moyen, même infime…

Alors avec une délicatesse surprenant pour ce personnage réputé froid et insensible, Byakuya passa son bras sur la taille fine du capitaine de la division de l'espoir et le soutint avec douceur. Jushiro, bien que d'abord mal à l'aise, se laissa finalement épauler, laissant son corps tendu et endolorit par sa maladie s'apaiser légèrement. La fièvre commençait à le gagner à nouveau et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Et plus encore à rester droit comme à son habitude. Alors il accueilli le soutient de Byakuya sans un mot, n'osant pas parler et le faire se braquer. Il était intimement persuadé que le brun, à la moindre remarque décalée de sa part, l'aurait immédiatement laissé en plan.

Mais une quinte de toux impromptue plia soudain le capitaine aux cheveux de neige. Son organisme protestait vivement contre le dur traitement que Jushiro lui avait imposé ces dernières heures, et le manifestait plutôt clairement. Mais ce fut avec un certain soulagement tout de même que Byakuya appuya contre son torse un capitaine tuberculeux qui malgré sa toux, ne crachait pas de sang. Pas encore du moins, il en était conscient. Le moindre geste déplacé pourrait sans nul doute aggraver ce début de crise.

Il grogna doucement lorsque Toshiro Hitsugaya, qui avait apparemment finis de discuter avec Soi Fon, vint vers eux, les sourcils légèrement froncés par l'inquiétude. La toux de son collègue ne lui avait pas échappé, et le fait qu'il soit plus ou moins dans les bras de Byakuya ne présageait rien de bon. Et encore moins le fait que Jushiro secoue simplement la tête à son arrivée, sans dire le moindre mot pour le rassurer.

\- Je le ramène chez lui.

Toshiro hocha la tête en soupirant. Bien que le ton du brun soit tout aussi froid qu'à son habitude, il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber Ukitake tant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité. Après tout, il représentait la division de l'honneur, non ? Il tapota délicatement le bras d'Ukitake en souriant gentiment, puis sortit de la pièce, ayant son devoir de capitaine à remplir et beaucoup de travail à faire, ainsi qu'une lieutenante à dessoûler.

Byakuya soupira en voyant le garçon s'en aller. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se mêler des affaires qui ne le concernaient absolument pas, mais là, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Le brun prit donc Jushiro qui était trop faible pour protester dans ses bras, le portant en princesse. Il n'était pas bien lourd, même pas assez en vérité. Mais là n'était pas son problème. Au fond, il s'en fichait bien qu'Ukitake mange à sa faim ou qu'il n'ait pas le cœur, pour une quelconque raison, de se nourrir. A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit simplement une impression, le corps de l'albinos paraissant bien frêle comparé au sien ou même à la grande majorité des autres Shinigamis présents dans la Soul Society.

Il poussa un profond soupire mélangeant lassitude et réticence. Merde, il ne pouvait pas laisser son collègue comme ça, surtout pas après avoir dit à Hitsugaya qu'il s'en occupait... Il amorça donc son Shunpo presque à contrecœur et arriva dans la seconde au lieu de résidence du capitaine de la 13ème division.

* * *

 _ **Wuala, c'est tout pour le moment. Comme je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire l'histoire de base et que ma correctrice d'amour me fait la tronche par rapport au scénario (je t'aime quand même hein !), la suite risque d'être un peu lente (ben ui, j'ai déjà pas mal de pages, mais faut que je garde un minimum d'avance. Déjà pour mon moral, et puis aussi pour pouvoir modifier certains trucs au besoin, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent…)**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'était assez court. En théorie je vais pouvoir bien progresser pendant les vacances, donc je posterai surement la suite dans pas trop très longtemps.**_

 _ **Bises !**_

 _ **WAEHOH ! J'allais oublier la rewiew ! Silvouplé, une petite rewiew pour un panda malaaaade… T^T**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Ces bébés d'amour sont à Tite Kubo, seuls l'histoire divergente et le coussin violet de Jushiro m'appartiennent.**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 _ **Notes inutile de l'auteur : Azy, j'ai posté la suite et plus ou moins dans les délais que je m'étais fixé, si c'est pas merveilleux ? Bref, voilà la suite, je reviens à la fin pour m'excuser et compagnie ! ^^**_

* * *

Byakuya posa son regard sombre sur les murs de la demeure d'Ukitake. Le lieu était bien calme par rapport à d'habitude. Nuls subordonnés fidèles et brailleurs ne venaient troubler la paix du lieu. Non, en effet, Kiyone Kotetsu et Sentarō Kotsubaki avaient été envoyé peu de temps auparavant sur terre pour aider un groupe d'étudiant qui peinait à localiser un Hollow qui faisait des ravages. Il était très rare que ce soit des hauts gradés qui soient envoyés pour ce genre de mission, mais en réalité, Ukitake voulait leur épargner la lourde tâche de porter la décision du conseil. Tous appréciaient Rukia à la 13ème, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle détruisait les Shinigamis de cette division. Et l'albinos refusait catégoriquement que d'autre souffrent de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Le noble soupira une nouvelle fois et déposa son frêle fardeau sur le lit. Le capitaine se laissa faire, légèrement tremblant. Il avait rouvert ses yeux verts, rendus vitreux par la fièvre qui le gagnait à nouveau. Byakuya ne savait pas s'il avait réellement conscience qu'il était revenu dans sa demeure, mais bon… Il savait de source sûre que le capitaine se sentirait mieux dans cet endroit. La tranquillité et le léger gazouillis des oiseaux par la fenêtre redonnaient confiance et apportaient une impression de bien-être.

Le brun se redressa et laissa ses yeux dériver sur le corps à présent allongé. La peau du capitaine était à la limite du translucide et légèrement transpirante, lui donnant un éclat de porcelaine. Ses longs cheveux blancs s'étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, contraste violent entre le violet sombre du coussin et sa chevelure immaculée.

Le glaçon aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant discrètement, indécis. Le capitaine allongé sous ses yeux était tout simplement sublime, mis en valeur par la lumière douce de début d'après-midi qui filtrait à travers les volets entrouverts. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il avança sa main sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frémir [0.5].

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre et laissa sa main dériver sur le cou du jeune homme. Sa main fraîche sur la peau brûlante le fit discrètement sourire. Ukitake semblait réactif à cette fraîcheur et gémit doucement, les yeux toujours fermés.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua, faisant hésiter le brun dans ses gestes délicats. Il attendit que son corps cesse de se convulser et recommença à passer tendrement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. La respiration laborieuse, l'albinos se cambra légèrement lorsqu'il reprit ses caresses, sa main froide activant les sens qu'il cherchait à étouffer pour moins souffrir. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté, le poids de la couverture et de ses vêtements de capitaine pesant sur ses poumons oppressés qui cherchaient à se libérer. Et il gémit à nouveau, ouvrant la bouche pour absorber péniblement une nouvelle goulée d'air salvateur.

Puis un nouveau spasme et une nouvelle toux, plus violente.

Byakuya fronça ses sourcils, reprenant son air quotidien qui le caractérisait bien plus que le visage attentif et hésitant qu'il avait laissé se mettre en place sans vraiment le vouloir. Il retira sa main de la peau chaude et humide du capitaine et le regarda tousser, cherchant à échapper à la maladie qui le détruisait jours après jours, et qui en cet instant était des plus visible. Il ne savait que faire face à cela, sachant bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à cracher du sang, ce qui ne le rendrait que plus beau en faisant une nouvelle fois ressortir le blanc neige de son corps entier.

Il s'humidifia la lèvre en voyant quelques gouttes de sang perler sur les lèvres d'Ukitake lors d'une nouvelle toux. La couleur carmin de ce sang, si profond sur cette peau laiteuse le fit sourire. Depuis toujours, il aimait la violence et la douleur des autres. Il aimait dominer et voir le sang de ses ennemis vaincus, lorsque celui-ci coulait à ses pieds, tandis que le corps de la personne en face de lui s'effondrait dans un bruit étouffé. Et il était de notoriété publique que Byakuya Kuchiki entrait dans la catégorie des hommes froids et cruels qui aimaient le sang et qui l'assumaient entièrement.

Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi vaincu qui se vidait de son énergie vitale sous ses yeux par la force de ses coups, mais une personne qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Une personne forte et digne qui se noyait dans son propre corps sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour y échapper. Et les nouvelles convulsions qui agitaient le corps entier de l'albinos n'étaient pas de bon augure.

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel en voyant une nouvelle giclée d'hémoglobine maculer le visage d'ange du capitaine de la 13ème division. Avec lenteur et une légère hésitation, le brun se pencha vers lui pour lécher ce sang si rouge et si séducteur.

Ukitake rouvrit un regard fiévreux et perdu vers l'homme en face de lui en sentant la langue chaude et humide sur sa joue. Byakuya plongea son regard onyx et froid dans celui émeraude et inquiet du jeune homme. Il esquissa un sourire et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'albinos. Albinos qui malgré ses difficultés à respirer et le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas la situation actuelle, tenta faiblement de repousser le brun. Il se sentait engloutit dans un gouffre sans fond, disparaissant dans les retranchements de son corps qui ne parvenait pas à subvenir à ses besoins basiques en oxygène. Mais plus encore en sentant Byakuya presser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour gémir et repousser correctement le brun qui semblait se satisfaire de la situation. Mais ce dernier profita allègrement de l'ouverture de ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue dans la cavité buccale de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il commença à chercher [0.75] sa jumelle et joua tranquillement avec dans un sourire carnassier. Une nouvelle toux avait secoué le corps du jeune homme, crachant une légère quantité de sang dans la bouche du noble.

\- Pourquoi diable es-tu si désirable, Jushiro… ?

Le corps sous lui se figea soudainement, sa bouche aillant été délivrée momentanément le temps que Byakuya susurre ces quelques mots à son oreille. Il lui lança un regard suppliant en tremblant doucement. Il n'avait absolument pas la force de repousser le brun qui l'assaillait ainsi. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de bloquer dans sa gorge une nouvelle toux. Il ferma les yeux, la tête horriblement lourde tandis que son corps entier en oubliait la présence indésirable de Byakuya pour tenter de respirer un minimum.

Se sentant soudainement délaissé par l'attitude de l'albinos qui semblait plus intéressé par aspirer de l'oxygène que par sa personne, Byakuya soupira. Il dénoua doucement le obi blanc qui enserrait sa taille comprimant par la même occasion sa poitrine et contraignait terriblement sa respiration. Délicatement, il écarta les pans de son kimono noir qui constituait l'uniforme règlementaire des Shinigamis pour dévoiler la peau rendue luisante par la sueur.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur le torse nacré du jeune homme qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier et presque désespéré. Il posa simplement un doigt sur le centre de son torse, s'attirant un gémissement douloureux et paniqué de l'albinos. Le doigt froid sur sa peau brûlante lui faisait l'effet d'un pique se plantant dans son corps. Il lui semblait que cette simple et légère pression allait enfoncer ses poumons plus bas que terre. Et il ne pouvait amorcer aucun mouvement de défense pour éloigner le capitaine brun de lui et de son corps en pleine souffrance.

Et la torture fut bien pire pour l'albinos lorsque le doigt fut rejoint par ses confrères qui commencèrent à tracer des arabesques son torse brûlant. Leurs poids, pourtant négligeable pour n'importe qui, parvenaient à l'asphyxier par ce simple contact et il lui semblait que ses poumons allaient exploser sous la difficulté que représentait une simple inspiration. La fraîcheur de ces doigts fins qui parcouraient son torse l'obligeait à couper tout contact avec la réalité qui devenait floue et nébuleuse. Le simple fait de ressentir ce froid si contrastant au feu dévorant de sa fièvre le faisait gémir, et la panique qu'il ressentait l'oppressait, l'empêchant de retrouver une respiration normale… Si c'était possible, au vu des nombreuses toux qui le secouaient et du sang qui barbouillait son visage et les lèvres de Byakuya, ce dernier s'empressant de lécher les gouttes vermeilles.

Ressentant le trouble de sa victime, Byakuya se redressa légèrement, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il souffla, hésitant à continuer ses gestes. Ce qu'il faisait était tout simplement immoral. Jamais il ne s'en était pris à un autre capitaine, et encore moins lorsque celui-ci était dans une position de faiblesse plus qu'évidente. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, observant sous toutes les coutures le corps transpirant et haletant d'Ukitake.

Il ne pouvait nier que ce corps l'attirait inexorablement. Il n'y avait jamais fait vraiment attention, laissant à d'autres la responsabilité de veiller sur le capitaine lors de ses crises qu'il jugeait indignes d'un Shinigami. Certes, comme tous, il appréciait à sa juste valeur cet homme droit et honnête, ne rebutant jamais à lui parler ou à le solliciter lors de décisions importantes. Oui, le caractère du capitaine était apprécié de tous et faisait de lui une personne respectée et aimée dans le Seireitei. Et son physique n'était pas banal, bien qu'il passe assez inaperçu face à d'autres comme Zaraki Kenpachi et ses cheveux aux clochettes ou Sajin Komamura et son masque permanant qui dissimulait sa tête de loup. Même ses longues mèches de neiges, si visibles en comparaisons aux très nombreuses chevelures sombres des autres Shinigami, étaient moins critiquées et ressortaient moins du lot de par la présence du capitaine Hitsugaya [1].

Byakuya laissa ses doigts fins parcourir le torse de l'albinos en silence, continuant de l'observer avec attention. Très délicatement, il entreprenait de retirer totalement le kimono sombre qui couvrait encore une bonne partie de son corps, et qui par conséquent, le gênait dans ses gestes obscènes. Il esquissa un sourire tranquille, regardant Jushiro se convulser de souffrance sous ses yeux, cherchant la moindre particule d'air, toussant et cachant de son sang pour parvenir à faire marcher un minimum ses poumons malades qui refusaient de fonctionner correctement. Il semblait terriblement vulnérable, et effectivement, il l'était.

D'un geste ferme, mais d'une douceur surprenante pour la situation, le capitaine brun empoigna les poignets tremblants de sa victime et les lui plaça au-dessus de sa tête, ce à quoi le jeune homme ne pût répliquer, incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Il n'en avait pas la force, et c'était à peine s'il avait conscience des gestes de son bourreau. La souffrance de ses poumons compressés l'aveuglait totalement, le laissant dans un brouillard indescriptible de douleur. Il se perdait dans son propre subconscient pour échapper à l'écrasement caractéristique de la tuberculose sur ses organes vitaux.

A nouveau, une gerbe de sang jaillit de la bouche de l'albinos, souillant le visage de marbre de Byakuya qui s'était rapproché du sien pour l'embrasser. Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire froid que ses yeux démentaient par une colère sourde. Il commençait à être exaspéré par l'attitude de Jushiro, qui non content de l'ignorer, le maculait également de rouge lors de quintes de toux incontrôlées. Il émit un son semblable à un sifflement, la langue légèrement pincée entre ses dents. La vulnérabilité de l'albinos, qu'il trouvait, au départ, touchante et enivrante, commençait à le lasser. Il voulait plus. Être embrassé, caressé, complimenté, aimé, reconnu, admiré et idolâtré.

Mais le corps secoué de spasmes ne pouvait assouvir ces désirs. Il ne faisait que l'envoûter plus encore, pour mieux le frustrer ensuite.

Byakuya gronda, la colère le gagnant peu à peu. La frustration qui s'accumulait commençant à le déranger plus qu'autre chose, il retira précipitamment les derniers pans de tissus qui couvraient la peau blafarde de son collègue albinos. Il sourit, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Avec une tendresse en contraste totale à l'énervement qui le parcourait, il passa sa langue sur le torse brûlant de fièvre de l'albinos, à présent entièrement dénudé.

Celui-ci poussa un faible gémissement de souffrance en sentant ce membre chaud et humide parcourir son torse avec une telle douceur. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ses sens s'éveillant douloureusement et avec difficulté face aux attouchements obscènes que lui procurait le brun. Il ne voulait pas se départir de sa semi inconscience dans laquelle il espérait rester jusqu'à la fin de sa crise. Mais apparemment, le brun n'était pas tout à fait en accord avec cette pensée. Et il cherchait du mieux qu'il pouvait à faire réagir le corps tremblant de Jushiro.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais un simple frémissement de sa part, ou la courbure élégante que son torse prenait lorsqu'il se cambrait légèrement pour échapper à ses coups de langue lui suffisait, et ainsi, Byakuya se délectait de la soumission qu'affichait, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, l'albinos.

Ses gestes se firent plus précis et plus rapide à mesure que la chaleur gagnait son propre corps. Mais cette chaleur-là, Jushiro ne la ressentait pas. Il était couvert de sueur, en proie à une forte fièvre, et ce qu'il ressentait du corps du brun plaqué contre le sien n'était que la différence évidente de chaleur, qui lui procurait une fraîcheur dont, pour être franc avec lui-même, il était reconnaissant. Les souffrances de son corps et de sa fièvre lui semblaient légèrement diminuées grâce à la sensation d'une certaine fraîcheur acculée à son corps dénudé. De la même manière qu'une oasis dans le désert, Byakuya et sa douce chaleur, l'instant plus élevée que de coutume, représentait pour Jushiro qui brûlait intérieurement dans le pire brasier des enfers, une échappatoire, une bénédiction, une bouffée d'air.

Il poussa un faible gémissement, entrecoupé d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, cette fois-ci exemptée de sang. S'il était soulagé de la proximité de leurs deux corps qui lui prodiguait de la fraîcheur, il ne savait pas réagir aux coups de langues et aux caresses incessantes qui parcouraient son torse. Il sentait confusément que ce que le brun faisait sur lui n'était qu'un préliminaire, qu'une certaine formalité à suivre, mais ces gestes déplacés lui faisaient peur.

Malgré sa fièvre, sa douleur et son incapacité à se fixer sur l'instant présent, il sentait au plus profond de lui, où résidaient des instincts que l'évolution humaine avait décidé de garder, qu'il devait se défaire de cette étreinte salvatrice et étouffante. Il poussa une faible plainte, quasi inaudible. Mais sa mobilité restreinte par les soins de son bourreau ne lui faisait qu'appréhender ce qui allait suivre. D'un côté, il avait peur que Byakuya s'en aille, le laissant seul, dévoré par sa fièvre intérieure et s'asphyxiant dans le flot de sang qui envahissait à chaque respiration ses poumons souffrants. Mais l'un dans l'autre, il ne voulait pas qu'il reste, qu'il continue les coups de langues qui, il le sentait obscurément, se rapprochaient dangereusement de son bas-ventre. Il ne voulait pas, ce qui, au fond, était parfaitement logique et normal, qu'on le touche à son insu, que son corps soit victime d'attouchements ou pire, qu'il ne puisse être capable de se défaire d'une étreinte trop pressante.

Le brun souffla, ayant décidé d'être moins oppressant. Le garçon sous lui semblait avoir du mal à le supporter, et il sentait tout de même qu'il ne ferait pas long feu, tiraillé ainsi entre la fraicheur qu'il lui procurait bien contre lui, et le dégoût et la peur que lui procurait ses gestes malséants. Il se redressa un peu, passant une main délicate sur la joue de Jushiro, toujours aussi brûlante et suante, voire même plus. Il le regarda avec une certaine douceur, qui n'empêchait pas son regard de se faire lubrique lorsqu'il se posait sur le corps si désirable et à porter de main du capitaine de la 13ème division, exposé de la sorte sous ses yeux avides. Oui, le jeune homme était bien plus que désirable à ce stade, il était un appel à la luxure. Un incube envoyé sur terre pour tenter l'être humain, qui par définition, connaissait le vice de la débauche. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il était sur le point de succomber à ce péché et souiller la créature si pure qui se présentait à lui.

Il attrapa un élastique dans sa veste de Shinigami que lui, portait toujours, et entreprit d'attacher tranquillement la longue masse de cheveux sombre dans son dos. Elle se déposa entre ses deux omoplates dans une légère ondulation, provoquant par ce fait un éclat bleuté de par la lumière qui filtrait par les volets légèrement fermés et mettant en valeur son corps vigoureux. Evidemment, ce geste n'avait pas pour but initial de le mettre en valeur, même si c'était un fait accompli. Non, il ne voulait juste pas être gêné par sa chevelure lors du crime qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

\- Je vais te faire oublier tes poumons, Jushiro… Tu les oublieras, je te le jure…

Si le timbre de cette voix n'avait pas été aussi sensuel, et si le jeune homme avait été un peu plus conscient, il aurait souri, l'aurait doucement remercié de sa sollicitude et se serait éloigné pour ne pas l'incommoder. Mais pas là. Car le ton employé était empli d'une promesse, d'un désir et d'une avidité à peine dissimulée. Seulement que Jushiro n'était pas en état de s'en inquiéter, bien qu'il le soit depuis quelques temps.

Byakuya esquissa un nouveau sourire. Il allait tenir sa promesse, il ferait oublier la souffrance de ses poumons au jeune homme. Certes pas de la meilleure manière médicinale possible, mais il le ferait. De sorte à combler ses désirs en même temps.

À nouveau, il passa sa langue sur le torse du jeune homme. Mais plus vite, avec un certain empressement, comme si le temps lui était compté. Le brun sourit doucement avant de retirer très lentement ses propres vêtements. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de les garder sur lui, étant donné qu'il commençait à avoir chaud, et que l'albinos était déjà nu. Il fallait bien conserver une certaine forme d'égalité… Il passa une main tendre sur la cuisse dudit albinos qui étouffa un gémissement. La main qui le caressait et se rapprochait dangereusement de ses parties intimes le mettait mal à l'aise malgré sa fièvre et sa difficulté à être conscient.

Dans la brume de sa douleur, rendue plus vive et plus tenace par ses sens réveillés, Jushiro sentait vaguement ce qui se préparait. Il se mit rapidement à se débattre faiblement, cherchant à échapper à la poigne de fer qui le maintenait cloué au lit et qui ne lui permettait aucune marge, aucune liberté. Il rouvrit ses yeux émeraude, fiévreux et emplis de larmes, puis les posa sur son bourreau. Il ne parvenait pas à le distinguer correctement, la brume qui envahissait son cerveau pour atténuer sa souffrance le rendant moins lucide, mais il comprit légèrement. Légèrement, mais assez.

Il se cambra brusquement, paniqué. Son tortionnaire était sur lui, l'étouffant presque de son poids. Heureusement qu'il n'était que penché sur son torse, agenouillé entre ses jambes et non sur lui à proprement parler. Il n'aurait pût supporter la corpulence d'un homme adulte posé totalement sur sa poitrine. Il frémit de terreur et se remit soudain à tousser, agitant son corps entier de spasmes non contrôlés, et surtout, emplis de peur.

Il ressentit vaguement, au milieu de sa toux, quelque chose s'insinuer en lui, le déranger dans son corps. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et en vérité, préférait ne pas savoir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, cherchant inconsciemment à s'accrocher à cette sensation si diffuse par rapport au mal qui le tiraillait de par ses poumons tuberculeux.

Il se tendit en sentant brusquement un mouvement du corps étranger qui le pénétrait. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais savait pertinemment, en dépit de tout, qu'il ne fallait pas que ça continue, qu'il devait stopper ces mouvements et se défaire de l'étreinte de Byakuya. Sur sa poitrine brûlante, il subissait les coups de langues du brun, ainsi que les légères morsures qu'il appliquait sur ses perles de chaires ironiquement dressées.

Il frémit à nouveau, avant de cracher du sang, une nouvelle toux agressant son torse comprimé. Mais les soubresauts qui l'agitaient ainsi que le feu brûlant qui consumait ses poumons tout en les noyant dans un flot d'hémoglobine ne furent rien en comparaison de la souffrance qui le déchira soudainement, comme si on le coupait en deux.

Il hurla.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa crise, ses cordes vocales furent sollicitées et mises en action. Pour la première fois, la douleur de ses poumons fut moindre par rapport à celle qui le détruisait sans vergogne dans tout son corps en souffrance. Pour la première fois, il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues brûlantes, dans l'espoir futile que ce fait apaiserait le déchirement qui s'opérait en lui et les tourments de la fièvre qui s'amplifiait dangereusement. De cette souffrance qui résultait de la pénétration brutale qu'il subissait, les pensées de Jushiro étaient entièrement focalisées sur sa survie, l'apaisement de sa douleur qui s'encrait dans sa chaire et qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance dans l'instant, à part de survire.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur le mince fil de vie qui le reliait encore à ce monde. Depuis toujours, il savait qu'il mourrait plus rapidement que les autres, que sa constitution fragile le rendait plus vulnérable que les autres et que le moindre coup aurait plus d'impact sur lui que sur un autre. Malgré ça, il s'était toujours accroché à la vie, ayant un désir de vivre intense, sans prise de tête. Il voulait vivre, il vivait. C'était tout. C'était simple. C'était impossible dans cet instant.

Il continua de pleurer, la souffrance étant arrivée à un stade insupportable. Il ne parvenait plus à crier, respirer ou même penser. Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait au fait qu'il avait terriblement mal. Mais dans un sens, le brun qui le torturait de la sorte lui avait effectivement fait oublier ses poumons. Sa tuberculose était bien moins cruelle et moins violente que ce qui se mouvait dans ses chairs et de ses doigts qui s'agrippaient à lui et semblaient vouloir faire jaillit son sang des profonds sillons rouges qu'ils creusaient dans son dos, son torse et son cou.

Il se cambra violemment, à la limite de la brisure de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de retomber durement sur son matelas, la respiration impossible, le sang maculant son visage, la peau brûlante, les joues humides. Il ne parvenait plus à penser, toute son attention focalisée sur la souffrance qui le détruisait, cherchant un moyen d'y échapper, les faibles gesticulations et couinements étouffés ne parvenant pas à stopper Byakuya dans ses gestes. Il était bien trop faible actuellement pour pouvoir concurrencer un capitaine en pleine possession de ses moyens et surtout, terriblement excité. Il ne sut pas combien de temps tout cela dura. Une seconde, un jour, un millénaire peut-être. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps, ou en tout cas, celle-ci était considérablement erronée. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, il ne put plus combattre son assaillant.

Il referma douloureusement les yeux, épuisé par la douleur qui le détruisait. Il émit un son indistinct, mélange vague entre gémissement, sifflement et sanglot, avant que sa tête ne retombe sur le coussin violacé, les yeux clos et la respiration quasi inaudible. Il frémit légèrement dans les affres de sa maladie et de son corps maltraité en sentant quelque chose se déverser en lui, lui brûlant horriblement tout l'intérieur de son corps, de la même manière qu'un acide l'aurait rongé. Et tous les mouvements cessèrent soudainement tandis que le souffle chaud de Byakuya se penchait sur ses lèvres pour les lui embrasser avec passion.

Ce fut un baiser dévorant. Pour Jushiro, il était pressant, envahissant, étouffant et repoussant. Pour Byakuya, il était une excuse, un pardon, une touche de tendresse après ce qu'il venait de faire en lui. Cependant cette pression respective de leurs lèvres et le jeu de langues que le brun exerçait dans la bouche de l'albinos apeurait ce dernier. Il n'était plus en état de rien à présent, vidé de toutes ses forces, de tout ce en quoi il croyait et de ce qu'il avait cru savoir. Il était affreusement vide, sans plus aucuns sentiments ni même pensées.

Byakuya finit par briser son baiser, et passa une main très douce sur la joue de l'homme sous lui. Il se retira tranquillement, aillant put assouvir ses désirs malsains comme il le désirait dans le corps frêle et tremblant du jeune homme. Il souffla et se redressa, le visage à nouveau impassible, plus froid que jamais.

Il contempla le corps secoué de faibles convulsions sous lui, bien moins désirable à présent qu'il l'avait souillé et détruit mentalement. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et rangea l'objet de son méfait avant de recouvrir d'une fine couverture l'albinos qui ne bougeait plus que spasmodiquement. Il était toujours nu sous cette simple couche de tissus, mais le brun n'en avait cure. Après tout, il avait respecté sa promesse. Jushiro avait oublié, pour quelques temps du moins, la noyade permanente de son corps dans son système respiratoire. Et même si les méthodes employées n'avaient pas été honorables et respectueuses, le capitaine de la 6ème division était fier d'avoir pût tenir son engagement et d'avoir par la même occasion pût assouvir ses pulsions qui le rongeaient profondément depuis qu'il avait aperçu ce corps mince et suant éclairé par la lumière filtrée d'un après-midi tempéré.

Byakuya se releva avec grâce, époussetant légèrement son kimono sombre et soupirant légèrement en apercevant çà et là quelques gouttes pourpres éparpillées sur son manteau blanc qui statuait son grade. Il devrait en changer et le faire laver… Ça ne lui plaisait guère comme perspective, il avait d'autres choses à faire que de faire le ménage et la lessive ! Et tout ça à cause d'Ukitake qui avait décidé arbitrairement qu'il l'aiderait à regagner sa demeure…

De la douceur qu'il affichait pour le jeune homme, il passa à une colère sourde, étouffée par le mépris. Cet albinos était si faible, c'en était pathétique. Même pas capable de se gérer seul, dans un sens, il lui inspirait du dégoût. Au fond de lui, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de ce jeune homme. Il venait de le prendre par pur égoïsme, il devait le reconnaître, et à présent, il le trouvait repoussant. Il souffla et s'assit quelques minutes pour faire le point sur la situation.

Il le haïssait. Plus que tout au monde, il haïssait Jushiro Ukitake, capitaine de la 13ème division.

Il trouvait son caractère bien trop simpliste, naïf et gentil. Il préférait obéir à sa propre logique et son propre jugement que d'obéir aux ordres fondamentaux qui régissaient le monde Shinigami. Il le fixa avec colère, repensant à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant et son acceptation de l'attraction que le jeune homme exerçait sur lui. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils, laissant son regard noir dériver sur le malade qui n'avait plus esquissé le moindre geste depuis son passage en lui. Il paraissait détruit, comme annihilé. Plus rien ne semblait émaner de lui, pas même une simple aura de douceur ou de bienveillance. C'était comme s'il regardait une coquille vide, échouée par hasard sur une plage déserte. Seule. Vide et silencieuse.

Morte.

Byakuya se releva brusquement en détournant son regard. Sa poitrine se serrait étrangement devant le spectacle lamentable du jeune homme. Il se sentait légèrement coupable de son état. Pourtant il n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était de la faute de Jushiro, et entièrement de sa faute ! Dans l'histoire, lui, Byakuya, n'était qu'une innocente victime.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si l'albinos était malade depuis sa naissance. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait décidé, contre toute attente de venir au conseil des capitaines et si ce fait avait déclenché une nouvelle crise. Dans un sursaut de bonté, il avait accepté de le ramener chez lui et l'avait veillé quelques instants. Et ce c'était entièrement la faute de Jushiro, s'il était aussi désirable une fois malade, et qu'il n'avait, par conséquent, pas pût résister très longtemps. Jushiro était un diable, un incube séducteur. Il avait tout mis en place pour qu'il soit tenté par son corps, puis pour qu'il ressente ensuite une certaine forme de culpabilité.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne devant le corps immobile à ses pieds. [2]

Puis il fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce. Il avait à faire lui, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen légal de sauver sa sœur emprisonnée, tout en respectant ses promesses rivales. Car bien entendu, Ukitake n'était pas en état d'aider sa subordonnée maintenant qu'il avait réussi à mettre son plan machiavélique à exécution et qu'il l'avait, d'une certaine manière, plus souillé qu'autre chose. Il fallait qu'il se lave, qu'il enlève toute l'impureté que l'albinos avait pût laisser sur lui. Ça le dégoûtait, le malade aux cheveux blancs était méprisable d'agir de la sorte. Qui savait combien de fois il avait pût envoûter des Shinigami ainsi pour profiter d'un bon coup ? Et il eut une petite pensée pour Kyōraku, qui, il supposait donc, en raison de sa vieille amitié avec le jeune homme, avait dû tomber plus d'une fois dans le piège de l'albinos...

Il sortit rapidement de la demeure bien trop calme à son goût et s'étira tranquillement sur le ponton qui enjambait la petite rivière avant de rejoindre la terre ferme et son propre domaine de la 6ème division, assez éloignée de celle de la 13ème. Il ne croisa personne, ce en quoi il fut tout de même soulagé. Car malgré son auto persuasion pour se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il gardait au fond de son cœur une trace de culpabilité et de regret. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir céder ainsi alors que le jeune homme lui avait semblé si faible. Bah, de tout manière, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi désirable et tentateur, c'était uniquement de la faute de l'albinos. Point.

Le dit albinos coupable n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le départ du brun. Il était faible à un point inimaginable. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui comptait actuellement, c'était de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la souffrance de son corps qui, non content de s'être fait déchirer de l'intérieur, se noyait automatiquement dans son sang. Il gémit faiblement, laissant un fin filet d'hémoglobine couler hors de ses lèvres, n'aillant plus du tout la force de tousser pour dégager ses poumons.

Il frémit doucement, se débattant faiblement avec la légère couverture que Byakuya avait déposée sur lui avant de partir. Même si elle lui offrait une certaine forme de décence, il s'en moquait pas mal. Elle entravait sa respiration déjà bien difficile et laborieuse, et il désirait s'en défaire, sans succès.

Pourtant il l'aimait bien cette couverture rose aux motifs floraux... Ce n'était pas la sienne d'ailleurs, c'était celle de son meilleur ami, capitaine de la 8ème division. Incapable de la retirer, sa main retomba finalement sur le sol, une larme coulant sur sa joue beaucoup trop pâle et maculée de gouttes vermeilles.

\- Sh… Shun…sui…

* * *

[0.5] Avant de mettre « frémir », j'avais mis « gémir ». Et la débile qui me sert de correctrice (*smack*), m'a gentiment expliqué que c'était trop… aguicheur. Ça sonnait un peu « oh oui, viole moi… ! » xD

[0.75] Au cas où elle se serait cachée derrière une dent…

[1] Bon alors, j'avoue, y'a aussi Yamamoto, mais bon. Il est vieux quoi, les cheveux blancs a son âge, c'est normal.

[2] Oui, pour ceux qui ont reconnu, c'est bien une référence aux liaisons dangereuses !

* * *

 _ **Well…**_

 _ **Alors tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir fait subir ça à Jushiro, vraiment vraiment ! Gomen… Et puis aussi à Byakuya, il passe pour un sale pervers psychopathe là…**_

 _ **Cependant, même si je sais très bien qu'un viol dès le début, c'est un peu gros et un peu facile, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Du tout. Eh oh, même si je suis une grosse perverse sadique, y'a un scénario derrière. Qui semble un peu (pas beaucoup) tiré par les cheveux, ok, mais quand même ! Et puis de toute manière, c'est une fanfic non ? C'est normal que ça parte en couilles, littéralement. xD (N'empêche, j'ai fait un citron de 5 000 mots, sur un couple que je n'aime pas vraiment. Nique la logique maggle ! xD)**_

 _ **Enfin bref, la suite bientôt j'espère. D'ici là, portez-vous bien, ciao tout le monde, peace ! o/**_

 _ **Et j'oublie encore, une rewiew p'têtre ? Ça motive, ça fait plaisir et c'est beaucoup plus court que d'écrire l'histoire, non ? ;p**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Pour le moment j'en suis qu'à la phase négociations, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour ils seront à moi. Et puis de toute manière, vu comme Tite Kubo s'occupe d'eux, je devrai pouvoir obtenir la garde de certains d'entre eux… Quoique, ils sont peut-être plus en sécurité là où ils sont.**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 _ **Notes inutile de l'auteur : Hello, je sais je sais ! Je suis en retard et tout… ^^' Mais pour ma défense, le wifi de mes grands-parents ne marchait pas, du coup j'ai rien pu poster. C'est pas ma faute ! Mais voilà, c'est repartit ~**_

 _ **Ah et putain de bordel de merde (f*ck la politesse), c'est quoi ce dernier chapitre de Bleach sérieux ? Pourquoi, pourquoiiiii ? J'vais pas spoiler pour les gens, mais meeeerde ! J'crois bien que j'ai chialé quand j'ai vu à qui Shunsui parlait… C'est pas juste, vraiment pas juste… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Interdiction, c'est trop horrible ! RHAAAAAAAAAAA ! *s'enfuit en hurlant et tapant du pied, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps***_

* * *

 _ **Réponse guest :**_

Trolocat

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, ça fait super plaisir ! ^^_

 _Pour le viol, c'était tellement gros comme une maison, je suis désolée… En plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils en font des caisses des deux côtés, mais bon…_

 _Pour Byakuya, j'avoue que plus j'écrivais la fic, plus j'ai commencé à l'apprécier, du coup j'avais un sale dilemme. Mais je vais tenter de lui faire une psychologie plus poussée dans la suite de l'histoire :3_

 _Perso je préfère Juu à Bya, du coup je me suis autorisée à le torturer un peu plus… x)_

 _Pour les yeux de Jushiro, effectivement, c'est une très bonne remarque ! Mais de ce qu'ils disent sur wikia, « dans l'anime et sur certaines illustrations, Ukitake a des yeux marrons, mais sur d'autres images officielles, il les a verts ». Du coup j'ai pris quelques libertés… x) (et puis verts ça lui va mieux je trouve ^^/)_

 _Enfin bref, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira x)_

* * *

Après avoir donné la couverture rose à son ami et s'être éloigné, le supposant entre de bonnes mains, Shunsui s'était rendu dans sa propre division. Agressé comme à son habitude dès le premier mètre franchi, le grand brun soupira longuement.

Il ne prêta à Nanao qu'une attention diffuse, entrecoupée d'onomatopées qu'il savait, expérience oblige, placer au bon endroit et au bon moment pour que la jeune femme puisse penser qu'il l'écoutait. Il souffla et alla s'asseoir tranquillement sous l'un de cerisiers de son domaine, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau sous le joug d'une jeune brune hystérique. Étrangement, ça ne le motivait pas des masses… Il sortit des plis de sa veste blanche une bouteille de saké avant de la poser devant lui en silence.

Pourquoi il la sortait de cette veste blanche ? La rose était tellement mieux… Mais hélas actuellement sur le corps de son meilleur ami, en principe retourné chez lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, espérant sincèrement qu'il allait bien. Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, il sentait très bien au fond de lui que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas argumenté pour éviter à Jushiro des douleurs inutiles, il n'avait pas cherché à le dissuader de quoique se fut, ni même pensé à lui demander s'il avait besoin d'une aide quelconque. Rien. Il n'avait que hoché la tête et accepté ce qui se présentait à lui. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette idée, ça ne lui ressemblait guère d'agir comme ça, c'était idiot et lâche.

Minable, même.

Il l'avait abandonné. Jushiro Ukitake, capitaine de la 13ème division du Seireitei, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, il l'avait abandonné. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble depuis leur enfance, jusqu'à gravir ensemble les échelons de la hiérarchie des Shinigami. Ils étaient comme des frères, ou tout du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on les voyait en général. Mais là, non. Là, il l'avait lâchement abandonné aux mains d'un capitaine, en qui il n'avait que très peu confiance. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Il se dégoûtait lui-même d'avoir agi ainsi. Oh, bien sûr, le capitaine aux cheveux blancs pouvait être actuellement en train de jardiner tranquillement chez lui, mais son instinct lui disait que non. Que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire. Une chose qu'il aurait pu éviter en faisant un peu plus attention à son ami…

\- Capitaine ?

La voix douce et inquiète de Nanao tira le brun de ses pensées sombres. Il releva un regard légèrement perdu vers elle et soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout suivit ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, même s'il supposait que le sujet avait dû beaucoup tourner autour de son travail et des nombreuses conquêtes qui se plaignaient qu'il leur ait posé un lapin. Il pencha très légèrement sa tête sur le côté, attendant que la jeune brune aux lunettes rectangulaires daigne s'expliquer.

\- Capitaine, vous allez bien… ?

Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son capitaine, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Le brun, d'habitude frivole comme pas deux et pas provocateur pour un sou, était là, prostré contre un arbre, le regard sombre, silencieux. Et le fait qu'il sorte tout juste d'une réunion du conseil ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle allait répéter sa question, voyant que Shunsui ne répondait pas, avant que celui-ci ne lève la main pour l'interrompre. Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, abordant une petite moue vexée et contrariée. Si d'habitude, cette tête faisait fondre le Dom Juan qu'était le capitaine de la 8ème division, là, elle n'obtint même pas un simple coup d'œil. Ok, ça devait être réellement grave à ce stade…

Shunsui se releva lentement, faisant tomber les quelques pétales roses pâles qui lui avaient atterri dessus et soupira longuement en s'étirant, ignorant délibérément Nanao et sa grimace enfantine. Il se mordilla la lèvre pendant quelques secondes, en proie à une lutte intérieure, dont en vérité, les deux opposants étaient pour la même cause, bien que vue différemment. Soit un débat très vite réglé… Il fit un bref sourire désolé à Nanao, lui lançant une pâle excuse au débotté et il amorça son Shunpo jusqu'à la 13ème division, disparaissant aux yeux de sa subordonnée comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Cela dit, elle décida de ne pas le suivre, jugeant qu'il avait besoin de régler son problème seul, s'il le pouvait.

Une fois arrivé à destination en moins d'une fraction de seconde, le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'endroit était, comme à son habitude, d'un calme incroyable. Mais très calme. Peut-être même trop… Sa poitrine se serra étrangement dans sa poitrine, sentant confusément que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Ou en tout cas, il y avait, dans ce domaine d'ordinaire envahit de joie et de quiétude, une ambiance qui relevait du préoccupant, voire du malsain. Il fit un pas en direction du petit pont qui permettait l'accès à l'entrée de la maison, mais stoppa immédiatement son geste. Plus un son. Au moment même où il venait de lever le pied, les oiseaux qui, jusque-là gazouillaient plus ou moins, s'arrêtèrent. Un lourd silence s'empara de la treizième division, semblant soudainement vidée de toute présence. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de Shunsui à cet instant.

Une division morte. Anéantie.

S'il ne connaissait pas le lieu, si ça avait été la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cet endroit, il aurait pu croire qu'il était tombé sur une demeure fantôme, un lieu où un Hollow aurait pu sortir de n'importe quel mur, n'importe quelle porte, n'importe quel coin sombre. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de grave se tramait, c'était une évidence…

Shunsui se mordilla la lèvre et ne réfléchit pas un quart de seconde [1] avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, ayant horriblement peur des divers scénarios tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres, que son cerveau concoctait avec grâce et volupté. Et sadisme.

\- Jushiro !

Il entra en force dans la maison et s'immobilisa en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. Malgré la pénombre, il ne distinguait que trop bien le corps allongé sous une fine couverture rose, recroquevillé et tremblant. Dans un premier temps, il aurait presque pu penser qu'Ukitake ne faisait qu'une simple crise, mais aucune toux n'était audible. C'était autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais cette autre chose était bien pire que la tuberculose. Ce quelque chose avait anéanti le jeune homme aux cheveux de neiges, ce quelque chose l'avait réduit à une petite créature recroquevillée sous une couverture, tremblante, comme attendant le coup de grâce.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit très légèrement les volets, s'attirant un couinement de la part du capitaine mal en point. Il soupira, voyant tout de même mieux dans la pièce sombre et s'approcha doucement du corps tremblotant. Il allongea lentement sa main et la déposa délicatement sur l'épaule de Jushiro, provoquant un sursaut de sa part. Il sentait sous ses doigts la peau nue et transpirante de l'albinos, mais pis encore, il sentait ses muscles se contracter et trembler comme s'il allait lui faire du mal. À cette vision de son plus vieil ami ainsi souffrant, Shunsui sentit son cœur se pincer lentement avant de se serrer impitoyablement vers de la culpabilité et de la compassion.

Il chercha doucement à remonter sa main vers la joue du capitaine, pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'il était là. Qu'il n'était plus seul, que ce qu'il s'était passé, quoi que ce fût, était terminé. Qu'il le protégerait… Mais à la place de ce bel idéal, sa main fut rejetée par celle même du jeune homme qu'il voulait défendre. La couverture rose aux nombreux motifs floraux se défit légèrement, laissant au brun le temps d'entrevoir la peau bien trop pâle et transpirante du capitaine albinos. Pâle, transpirante, et nue.

Ukitake Jushiro était là, nu, tremblant sous une mince couche de tissus qui ne le protégerait de rien, si ce n'était du regard d'autrui.

Shunsui soupira longuement. Il valait sans doute mieux pour le moment ne pas le brusquer… Il se redressa et alla éclairer un peu plus la pièce. Tout ceci n'était pas normal, et il voulait y voir plus clair. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il soupira en entendant le bruit étouffé de son ami qui ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à se mettre à la lumière, puis il revint vers lui.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'occuper du malade. Il posa une main délicate sur sa tête, s'attirant un soubresaut de la part de l'albinos. Il esquissa un léger sourire et s'agenouilla à ses côtés de sorte à voir son visage. Il déposa son large chapeau sur le sol et resta un long moment immobile, laissant les yeux émeraude lourds de fièvre le détailler. Il sentait que son ami avait peur de lui, mais qu'il était bien trop faible pour s'échapper.

Son regard tomba sur les nombreuses tâches de sang qui maculaient le visage de Jushiro ainsi que les draps, le sol et sa couverture rose. C'était certain, il avait fait une crise. Mais jamais, après une crise, aussi violente fut-elle, le capitaine de la 13ème division avait réagi ainsi. Il avait tendance à se monter fort, rieur et déterminé à poursuivre sa lutte contre ses poumons malades. Mais à chaque fois, il n'était que déterminé. Pas fort et rieur. Et là, c'était encore pire, car il n'était n'avait plus aucune détermination. Plus la force de cacher ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

Quelque chose de plus s'était produit, avant ou après la crise. Ou pire, pendant. Mais il y avait forcément une raison pour laquelle Ukitake Jushiro était en train de trembler comme une jeune fille sous une couverture, entièrement nu.

 _Nu._

Impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Soudain prit d'un léger mouvement de panique, il posa sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme qui tenta un faible mouvement de recul. Il regarda le poignet en silence, voyant que trop bien les larges marques rouges. Impossible. Personne ne l'aurait agressé ainsi. Mais alors ces marques rouges, son corps nu et tremblant et ses yeux apeurés… ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement et il ferma un bref instant les yeux. C'était impossible, vraiment… Mais malheureusement, l'auto persuasion ne fonctionne pas à chaque fois. Surtout pour cacher une agression aussi évidente…

\- Hey, Juu… C'est finis, ok ? Ça va aller, on va aller voir Unohana, ça ira mieux… Je suis là, je te protègerai… Je te le jure, ça ira… Chut, ça va aller… Ça va aller…

Il continua de lui parler très doucement, massant avec délicatesse son poignet et sa main. Il voulait vraiment le mettre en confiance, de peur qu'il ne le rejette ou se braque définitivement. Il était de son devoir de l'aider à présent, il ne pouvait plus l'abandonner. Il l'avait trop fait, et le résultat était sous ses yeux. Il avait détruit son plus vieil ami en l'abandonnant quelques instants.

Il lui fit un léger sourire à nouveau et décida de passer à l'action. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour le calmer. Il ignorait combien de sang il avait perdu mais c'était sans aucun doute beaucoup trop. Et si réellement il avait été abusé sexuellement, son état psychologique, déjà peu élevé devait à présent manger les pissenlits par la racine. Il soupira et passa une main très douce autour de la taille fine du jeune homme qui se crispa immédiatement.

\- N… non… Par… Par pitié… Non…

Shunsui s'immobilisa en entendant la faible prière du capitaine. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était là qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour articuler quelque chose. Et c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait supplier. Lui si fier et noble, il ne s'était jamais abaissé à ça. Jamais. Le Jushiro qu'il connaissait aurait préféré mourir que d'oublier son honneur et supplier ainsi. Surtout qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait, il aurait compris si c'était une séance de torture, bien qu'il n'y ait pas ça au Seireitei, mais là… Impossible.

Shunsui déglutit péniblement, ayant une peine intense pour ce jeune homme pour qui il n'avait rien pu faire. Il replaça correctement la couverture, de sorte à ce qu'il ne panique pas trop, lui murmurant d'une voix douce de se calmer et que tout irait bien. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas très efficace. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre et raffermit sa prise autour du corps d'Ukitake avant d'enclencher son Shunpo, et arriva en une fraction de seconde devant la porte d'entrée de la 4ème division.

Il sentit immédiatement une peur panique s'emparer des Shinigami de la division des soins, peu habitués à de telle apparitions devant leurs portes. Effectivement, en général, c'était des Shinigamis peu gradés qui venaient se faire soigner suite à un combat qui avait assez mal tourné. Et très rares avaient été les fois où Ukitake avait été obligé de s'y rendre après avoir fait une crise. En règle générale, Unohana se rendait dans la 13ème division pour aider son collègue, puisqu'au final, peu de gens étaient au courant de sa maladie. Les hauts-gradés et ses proches le savaient, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

Shunsui fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère bouillonner en lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Pourquoi personne ne venait à leur aide ? Il portait dans ses bras un capitaine agonisant, couvert de sang et secoué de spasme apeuré, et les soigneurs s'enfuyaient ?!

\- Mais merde, mais venez aider !

Il foudroya du regard un jeune homme qui tremblotait, n'osant pas bouger face aux deux capitaines. Génial, son grade mettait mal à l'aise les seules personnes qui pourraient sauver son ami. Il regarda le jeune Shinigami finir pars'enfuir et il soupira doucement, sentant une pointe de désespoir s'emparer de lui. Demander une simple aide était donc si compliqué ? Il posa un genou à terre, gardant contre son torse son précieux fardeau frémissant et terrifié. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien la 4ème division pour s'aventurer en son sein à la recherche d'un véritable guérisseur. C'était fichu là…

Il releva la tête avec espoir en entendant un remue-ménage non loin de lui. Il aperçut une demi-douzaine de jeunes Shinigami, tirant derrière eux leur capitaine brune pour qu'elle vienne aider les nouveaux venus. Shunsui lança un regard implorant à la jeune femme qui s'approchait rapidement d'eux, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas du tout suivi ce qui s'était passé, elle avait juste été avertie par quelques-uns de ses subordonnés qui la priaient de venir expressément, ayant une urgence à couvrir. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la raison de l'empressement et de la panique qui parcourait sa division. Son collègue était vraiment au plus mal, et même si elle avait déjà vu plus de sang sur un corps, l'état de l'albinos n'était pas bon. Au premier coup d'œil, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout, même.

Elle croisa le regard profondément inquiet de Shunsui et posa une main douce sur son épaule en souriant légèrement, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et qui masquait au mieux son inquiétude. De par son expérience, elle savait que quoi qu'ai subi le jeune homme, il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. S'il parvenait à s'en remettre d'ailleurs… Elle tenta de passer une main très délicate sur le visage de son vieil ami aux cheveux blancs, mais celui-ci se détourna aussitôt, tremblant de toutes parts.

Unohana soupira doucement et retira sa main pour ne pas gêner plus le capitaine. Elle se redressa et fit un signe à Shunsui pour qu'il la suive, de sorte à emmener Ukitake à l'intérieur, où il pourrait être soigné. Elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire sans matériel ni même de lit ou autre. Elle emmena Shunsui dans les nombreux couloirs de sa division, celui-ci la suivant de près pour ne pas se perdre. Il aurait été bien dommage de se perdre et que l'albinos en subisse les conséquences. Ils finirent par arriver dans une chambre assez spacieuse, où déjà, plusieurs membres du corps médical attendaient, visiblement prévenus par les jeunes Shinigamis ou même par leur capitaine.

Shunsui déposa délicatement son ami sur le lit, terriblement inquiet. Il n'avait pas relevé lorsqu'il avait senti sa tête s'appuyer lourdement contre lui et ses tremblements cesser, mais au fond de lui, il était dans un état de panique critique. Il passa brièvement sa main dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme, lui murmurant tout bas que ça irait, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Une infirmière finit tout de même par le prendre par le bras et l'éloigner du malade, l'emmenant hors de la chambre. Elle n'était pas stupide et savait bien que le capitaine de la 8ème division était horriblement inquiet pour son collègue, et elle avait également bien compris que l'état dudit collègue n'était pas complètement naturel.

\- Capitaine Kyōraku, je suis navrée, mais il faut que vous partiez… Vous avez fait votre possible pour lui, laissez notre division faire son travail à présent… S'il vous plaît.

Shunsui soupira à son tour et se passa fébrilement une main dans ses boucles brunes, légèrement emmêlées. Son chapeau était resté au sol, dans la demeure de son ami, mais au pire… Il regarda l'infirmière retourner à l'intérieur et il fit demi-tour. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent, mais il savait pertinemment que maintenant qu'il s'était fait mettre à la porte, il ne pourrait sans doute plus voir son ami avant un bout de temps.

* * *

[1] Cela dit, me direz-vous, la réflexion et Shunsui, ça fait deux… :')

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà, après avoir lu le dernier scan et avoir relu mon scénario, je m'en veux de faire subir tout ça à notre distributeur de bonbons préféré… Mais trop tard, il est tombé entre mes griffes, et il aura du mal à s'en sortir vivant. Beaucoup de mal. Tellement qu'en fait, il va crever comme une merde dans son lit, et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de lui !**_

…

 _ **Et c'est effectivement à ce moment-là que je repars en chialant.**_

 _ **Voilà voilà, une petite rewiew pour me sortir de dépression ? Parce que je vais avoir du mal à continuer l'histoire dans de telles conditions mwa…**_ **;^;**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Mais on pourrait faire croire que… Non ? Ah…**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur : Je vous ai manqué, hein ? Pas vrai ? Comment ça, non ? Azy, j'vais pleurer un coup en position fœtale et je reviens. *deux minutes plus tard* Bien, que disais-je donc de si intéressant ? Ah oui, me revoilà avec la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture. A plus bas !**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse Trolocat :**_

 _Holà !  
_ _Ui, du coup (comme je reviens quatre ans après), la fin est sortie. Et euh, elle est… spéciale ? Allez vient, j'ai acheté du chocolat, on va aller déprimer ensemble ! T-T  
_ _Pour Bya par contre, désolée, mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu… x) Mais parole de scout, il va finir par revenir dans l'histoire avec son auguste derrière. Et à ce moment-là, ça va partir en guerre civile et compagnie, même les Avengers pourront rien faire… Hem, je m'égare.  
_ _Merci pour les encouragements, et voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise :P_

* * *

Shunsui serra les dents, cherchant à se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour Jushiro, celui-ci était complètement entre les mains de la 4ème division et lui était à nouveau inutile. Il souffla longuement en fermant les yeux, cherchant à faire le calme dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il retrouve un semblant de quiétude et qu'il cesse de s'en faire pour son ami. Il ne pouvait rien de plus, qu'il s'inquiète ou non, ça ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui en silence. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, ce qui pour le moment l'arrangeait assez. Cependant, il savait que les capitaines seraient rapidement mis au parfum de l'état de leur collègue, par sécurité. Les informations circulaient assez rapidement entre les hauts-gradés, de sorte à ce que tous soient en mesure de réagir si un problème venait à survenir. Et un capitaine souffrant n'était pas une information à négliger, même si, dans le cas d'Ukitake Jushiro, c'était presque commun d'apprendre qu'il était malade.

Shunsui se redressa et se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'avait rien de plus à faire… Il hésita quelques instants et décida de retourner dans la 13ème division chercher son chapeau. Et mettre au clair les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Rien ne serait plus jamais normal, il le sentait. Il disparut en une fraction de seconde et regarda autour de lui.

Le vent s'engouffra dans ses épaisses boucles brunes qui voletèrent doucement, le faisant frissonner. Il était de retour dans les quartiers de son ami, la 13ème division était toujours aussi silencieuse. C'en était vraiment troublant tout ce silence… Il ne s'était jamais imaginé craindre autant un tel manque de son. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, rien, pas un bruit. Pas un bruit, mis à part sa respiration qui semblait presque de trop dans cette ambiance terne. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Jushiro aurait pensé en voyant sa division dans une telle ambiance. Sans doute que l'albinos aurait souri. Il aurait souri, se serait mis à parler calmement de choses et d'autres sans se soucier de ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui, et ce calme si troublant aurait été brisé, et la sérénité serait revenue…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Car Jushiro était à présent cloué dans un lit, incapable de se débrouiller seul, et incapable de changer l'atmosphère de sa division.

L'albinos avait besoin d'aide, vraiment. Et tout ça parce que lui, Shunsui Kyōraku, l'avait abandonné sans se soucier de lui. Par sa faute, le capitaine était au plus mal. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute. Certes, il aurait dû l'aider, le ramener chez lui et être là durant sa crise, mais il y avait aussi cette… cette agression. Il n'était pas stupide, rien de ce qu'il avait vu de l'albinos ne ressemblait à ce qu'il connaissait de lui. Peut-être n'était-ce que suite à un choc et que ça ne durerait pas. Mais c'était réellement la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état.

Il regarda longuement la pièce en silence, et plus particulièrement les tâches de sang qui maculaient encore le sol et les draps. Cette scène, il l'avait déjà vue des dizaines de fois, après chaque crise de tuberculose ou presque, il se retrouvait face aux draps ensanglantés de Jushiro Ukitake. Et ça lui faisait terriblement mal de le savoir mal en point sans pouvoir faire autre chose que s'inquiéter et espérer.

Il s'assit en silence sur le sol en observant la pièce. Il avait un vague espoir que rester ici lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comme si la scène allait se dérouler sous ses yeux de sorte à ce qu'il puisse en connaître les détails. Il soupira, se remémorant les derniers évènements.

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Le regard empli de détresse et de terreur de Jushiro était toujours imprimé sur sa rétine, et il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette image. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu cette expression sur le visage de son ami, et jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir un jour. Il se rappelait également trop bien des poignets du jeune homme, rougis par une trop forte pression, son corps tremblotant et se crispant au moindre geste vers lui, sa peau nue, suante et translucide, maculée de son propre sang…

Tout s'enchaînait dans son esprit, le faisant s'inquiéter terriblement. Plus il pensait et se rappelait de ce qu'il avait vu, moins il voulait savoir. Tout était trop. Et plus il cherchait à ne pas comprendre, plus il comprenait justement. C'était malheureusement trop clair, trop évident pour qu'il nie plus longtemps la vérité. C'était inutile, de toute façon, le mal était fait. Le croire ou non ne changerai pas la situation dans laquelle Jushiro se trouvait. C'était trop tard de toute manière.

Trop tard.

Il fronça les sourcils de colère. Mais une colère tournée vers lui-même. A nouveau, il se détestait de ne rien avoir pu faire. Mais surtout de ne rien avoir vu venir. Si seulement il avait pu comprendre… Si… S'il avait fait un peu plus attention à son ami… Si pour une fois, il avait fait attention à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et avait tendu la main à l'albinos… Il grogna. Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Et c'était toujours trop tard. Il était inutile de faire des suppositions de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait fait quelque chose. C'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard…

Jushiro Ukitake s'était fait violer. C'était trop tard.

Il frappa violement son poing contre le mur en sentant la rage le consumer. Pourquoi… Jushiro était un homme honnête, il n'avait jamais fait de tort à quiconque. Il faisait le bien autour de lui, toujours souriant et aimable, il répandait la joie sur son passage. Alors pourquoi… ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Qui aurait pu être assez cruel faire ça ? Oui, qui ?

Shunsui gronda de colère, ne pouvant supporter une telle conclusion. Son unique et meilleur ami, l'homme le plus cher à ses yeux avait été abusé sexuellement par un homme dont il ignorait l'identité, et cela au moment d'une de ses crises. C'était impensable. C'était impensable, et pourtant, son intuition lui disait que c'était effectivement ce qui s'était passé. Et que plus jamais Jushiro ne serait le même.

Il se mit à trembler de colère et se releva brusquement avant de quitter la 13ème division. Il sentait ses yeux brûlés par les larmes qu'il se refusait de verser. Des larmes de haine, de culpabilité et d'incompréhension. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder. Par principe, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas… Personne ne le verrait pleurer pour quelque raison que ce soit. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, excepté… Excepté Jushiro. Jushiro qui avait toujours été là pour lui dans toutes ses épreuves, et pour qui il n'avait pas été là.

\- Bordel !

Il s'arrêta soudain. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toute cette colère et cette haine envers lui-même et l'agresseur de Jushiro l'envahissait, et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Sa respiration s'accélérait et ses muscles se crispaient instinctivement. Sans même s'en être rendu compte, son reiatsu s'était intensifié, formant une sorte d'aura de fureur autour de lui. Et plusieurs Shinigamis s'étaient prudemment éloignés de lui, sentant que rester près de lui était dangereux pour leur santé. Et malgré sa réputation d'homme frivole et ivrogne, il restait un capitaine, et personne ne mettait en toute sa puissance destructrice.

\- Kyōraku ?

Le susnommé ne bougea pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Même si son cerveau était plus ou moins en pause, son instinct de guerrier avait immédiatement reconnu la voix aux intonations surprise du nouveau venu.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, le jeune capitaine de la 10ème division se trouvait derrière lui, la mine soucieuse. Il sentait parfaitement bien la rage de son collègue, et s'en demandait l'origine. De plus, il venait d'être mis au courant de l'état de santé du capitaine de la 13ème, et voir le meilleur ami du malade dans cet état n'était guère encourageant. C'était même presque inquiétant…

Il répéta le nom du brun, avec plus de douceur cette fois, ce qui le fit réagir. Les yeux turquoise de l'enfant se plongèrent dans ceux gris du capitaine en face de lui. Il fut surpris de les voir aussi tourmentés. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Shunsui Kyōraku puisse être aussi plein de colère. Mais ce qui l'interpellait plus était l'éclat de ses yeux. A part de haine, ils ne brillaient plus. Comme s'il avait perdu toute insouciance… Comme s'il n'était plus le Kyōraku que tous connaissaient. C'était étrange, vraiment. Mais Toshiro savait ce qu'il avait. Pas entièrement, mais il savait ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

En même temps, il marchait d'un bon pas, sortant vraisemblablement de la 13ème division. Et le capitaine de la division de l'espoir était actuellement entre les mains des médecins, suite à « une nouvelle manifestation de sa maladie ». C'était tout ce qu'il savait, mais c'était assez. Ou pas, lorsqu'il voyait le regard de Kyōraku, il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Qu'un détail manquait dans les évènements récents. Pas nécessairement qu'on lui ait mentit, mais simplement qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui mettait Kyōraku Shunsui sur les nerfs, au point d'effrayer les Shinigamis qui l'approchait.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur le bras du brun qui plissa le regard. Il ne voulait pas l'envahir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'échappe [1]. Il n'était pas le plus proche de Kyōraku, mais il le connaissait bien. Et il sentait confusément que l'homme à la barbe naissante s'enfonçait dans une sorte de colère et de rage qui ne se tarissait pas. Et cette fureur le troublait véritablement. Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on se mettait à dos facilement, alors voir une telle colère dans ces yeux était… surprenant.

\- Capitaine Kyōraku, venez avec moi…

Il ne chercha pas de réponse de l'autre et l'emmena autoritairement chez lui. Durant tout le trajet, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent. C'était un silence pesant, dans lequel Toshiro sentait la rage bouillonner chez son collège qui marchait comme une ombre derrière lui. Il le fit s'assoir poliment dans bureau, virant sans ménagement Matsumoto du canapé pour prendre sa place. La rousse protesta vivement dans une attitude des plus enfantines, mais elle s'arrêta bien vite en voyant que son capitaine n'était pas seul. Et surtout le regard sombre de leur invité de la 8ème division.

Elle s'assit également et servit une coupe de saké à tout le monde, sous le regard noir de son capitaine. Elle haussa doucement les épaules et lui désigna du regard Kyōraku qui regardait la coupe en silence, la tournant lentement entre ses doigts sans la porter à ses lèvres. Toshiro soupira mais ne répondit rien au regard lourd de sens de la jeune femme. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas pensé aux premiers abords, trop enfermé dans ses fonctions de capitaine, mais Shunsui était un grand buveur, tout comme sa lieutenante. Ils avaient pas mal de choses en commun au final, surprenant que Kyōraku n'ai jamais cherché à draguer Matsumoto et inversement…

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant dans la pièce. Les deux plus hauts gradés de la 10ème division ne cessant de jeter de rapides coups d'œil au brun qui semblait s'enfermer dans un mutisme inquiétant. Matsumoto poussa un petit soupir ennuyé et se rassit tranquillement dans le canapé, ne lâchant pas pour autant leur invité du regard. Elle ignorait tout ce qui avait pu se produire, mais cette chose mettait Kyōraku en rogne et son capitaine dans un certain embarra.

\- Ben alors, Capitaine Shunsui ! Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble autant ?

Toshiro foudroya sa lieutenante du regard, mais celle-ci l'ignora arbitrairement. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules pour être plus proche de lui, dans une moue tout à fait enfantine. Malgré toute sa puissance de frappe au combat, elle pouvait paraître pire qu'une enfant. Mais à la surprise de Toshiro, Kyōraku sembla réagir au soudain rapprochement de la jeune femme.

Il fronça les sourcils et détailla la rouquine qui l'enlaçait en lui redemandant ce qui se passait. La main qui tenait la coupe de saké se mit à trembler légèrement et il la reposa fermement sur la table. Il posa sur la lieutenante un regard perdu, mélangeant incompréhension et colère. Ce regard gris choqua légèrement la rousse, mais elle fit simplement un grand sourire et posa sa tête sur son épaule en répétant sa question. Son capitaine la fixait sans un mot, attendant les résultats de son interrogatoire pour le moins original. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas imaginer grand-chose d'autre de la part de Matsumoto…

La deuxième siège eu un mince sourire en sentant que le capitaine était en train de céder. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à dire ce qui le tracassait, et ce qui le mettait tellement en colère. Elle frotta délicatement son pouce sur l'épaule du grand brun, notant au passage qu'il n'avait pas sa couverture extravagante sur les épaules. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais c'était chose faite… Elle plissa très légèrement les yeux et vit du coin de l'œil son capitaine se redresser subtilement en voyant Kyōraku ouvrir la bouche et soupirer.

\- C'est… C'est entièrement de ma faute…

Les deux hauts gradés froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant ni l'un ni l'un l'autre ce que voulait dire le brun. Cependant ils ne le forcèrent pas et le laissèrent dans son monologue, attendant patiemment que les explications viennent.

\- Il est… Il est à la 4ème division et… J'aurais dû l'aider avant, j'aurais dû le voir… Je l'ai… Je l'ai abandonné… Il s'est fait… Il… et moi je n'étais pas là… Je… Il n'avait rien fait… J'aurais pu faire quelque chose… J'aurais pu… Et je… Il… Il…

Les propos du capitaine devenaient de plus en plus incohérents, et ses mains s'étaient lentement mais surement mises à trembler. Matsumoto continua doucement ses caresses sur l'épaule du capitaine pour le calmer, sentant qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec son capitaine qui s'était rapproché et assit aux côté du brun. Celui-ci ne semblait pas les voir, simplement enfermé dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

Toshiro soupira doucement, comprenant peu à peu que le brun s'en voulait pour la crise d'Ukitake. Seulement ladite crise avait dû être terriblement violente pour qu'il se sente ainsi coupable. Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose avait dû se passer. Quelque chose de grave sans aucun doute, sinon Kyōraku ne réagirait pas ainsi. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui culpabilisait rapidement, alors…

\- Kyōraku, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

La voix très douce du jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs fit légèrement sursauter le brun. Il le regarda comme s'il découvrait sa présence, et au fond, Toshiro se demandait si ce n'était pas le cas. Il regarda le jeune garçon en silence et finis par reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il repoussa légèrement Matsumoto qui, comprenant le message, se détacha immédiatement de lui. Il déglutit péniblement et posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé en fronçant les sourcils. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur Toshiro qui attendait patiemment et il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, mais…

Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Matsumoto qui soupira. Elle se releva, ayant pour une fois gardé son sérieux et elle sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir frotté les cheveux neige de son capitaine avec un sourire amusé. Celui-ci poussa, comme à son habitude, un cri indigné qui fit relever les lèvres de Shunsui dans un demi-sourire amusé. L'attitude désinvolte de la rouquine lui faisait penser à la sienne, et presque aussitôt, son regard s'assombrit à nouveau.

Ce bref changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à Toshiro. Il avait été soulagé de voir un semblant de sourire éclairer à nouveau le visage du capitaine le plus frivole du Seireitei, mais celui-ci s'était fait la malle aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. C'était anormal, mais au vu de sa réaction précédente et de ce qu'il avait à moitié dit, sa réaction était presque prévisible. Il soupira doucement et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole. Il avait bien compris que le sujet était des plus délicats, sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à sa lieutenante de partir ainsi.

\- Lorsque… Lorsque je suis partit, Jushiro n'était pas… Il n'était pas en forme, et… Il m'a dit que ça irait, alors je l'ai cru, mais… Il…

Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda longuement le plus jeune. Il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais en théorie, c'était le cas… Hitsugaya était quelqu'un de sérieux à qui on pouvait se confier sans soucis. Mais au fond de son cœur, Shunsui avait peur de ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance, même s'il le pensait incapable de violer l'homme qui le considérait comme son petit frère.

\- Juu a… Il a été agressé…

Toshiro se figea en entendant les mots de son collègue. Comment ça agressé ? Qui aurait pu agresser un capitaine au sein même du Seireitei, de sorte à l'amener sans attendre à la 4ème division ? Et quelle pouvait être le degré de l'agression pour mettre dans un tel état Shunsui Kyōraku ? Il fronça les sourcils, notant mentalement qu'il irait faire un tour chez Unohana pour savoir comment se portait son ami. C'était étrange qu'une agression puisse avoir lieu au milieu du Seireitei, et encore plus sur un capitaine aussi puissant qu'Ukitake. A moins que…

A moins que sa maladie ne l'ait rattrapé au moment de l'agression, et que… Non. Sans le savoir, il était en train de faire quasiment la même chose que Kyōraku moins d'une heure auparavant. Et malheureusement, il risquait de finir sur la même conclusion, la vérité.

\- Kyōraku, c'est…

Il se passa une main gêné dans ses cheveux blancs, les recoiffant un peu après le passage de sa lieutenante. Il soupira doucement et regarda en silence son collègue qui semblait avoir repris contenance. Avoir pu avouer ce qui le tracassait lui avait fait du bien, apparemment. Cependant, le garçon sentait bien que son aîné restait toujours aussi perturbé, même s'il le cachait mieux que quelques minutes auparavant.

Il soupira et se releva pour aller s'assoir derrière son bureau [2] et reposa son regard sur son invité qui s'intéressait enfin à l'alcool de Matsumoto. Il resta en silence un long moment, digérant l'information. C'était… terriblement frustrant de ne pas en savoir plus sur ce qui c'était passé, mais il comprenait bien que Shunsui ne veuille pas approfondir plus le sujet. C'était sans aucun doute beaucoup trop frais, et ils manquaient d'informations précises.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut influencer, mais…

Il soupira, ne sachant pas comment annoncer cela. C'était assez délicat d'annoncer ça au brun qui, bien que plus calme restait toujours aussi sur les nerfs. Et il savait bien que le moindre mot de travers pourrait le ramener dans l'état de rage sans borne dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Il soupira et tritura nerveusement les nombreux papiers qui l'attendaient encore sur son bureau. Avec tout ça, il était en train de prendre du retard sur son travail… Et contrairement à Kyōraku, il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur sa lieutenante pour faire le travail à sa place…

\- Lorsque vous êtes sorti, c'est le capitaine Kuchiki qui a ramené Ukitake chez lui…

Le jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Sortir l'information comme ça devait faire un choc au brun, d'ailleurs, il l'avait senti se tendre légèrement. Un bruit sec le fit relever la tête, et il croisa les yeux du plus vieux qui le fixaient intensément, son reiatsu devenant de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il reposa distraitement les fiches pour reporter toute son attention sur Kyōraku.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce dernier se lever et se rapprocher du bureau. Il eut un très léger sursaut lorsqu'il posa lourdement ses deux mains sur le plat de la table, faisant trembler les quelques bouteilles vides que Matsumoto avait laissé traîner.

\- Est-ce que vous insinuez que c'est Byakuya qui a v… agressé Jushiro ?!

Le garçon n'apprécia pas beaucoup le soudain accès de colère du capitaine, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de le comprendre. Il savait à quel point le lien entre les deux hommes était fort. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'Académie et avait fait leur parcours complet ensemble, se soutenant dans leurs épreuves mutuelles, et ce, durant des centaines d'années. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il jalousait légèrement cette relation fraternelle entre les deux hommes. Une relation si puissante que l'agression d'un des deux faisait perdre toute notion de politesse et respect à l'autre.

Il soupira et se leva également pour faire face au capitaine bouillant d'une rage qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler. Il ne comprenait pas une telle fureur, même si Ukitake avait été agressé, il n'était pas non plus aux portes de la mort, si… ? Enfin il était entre les mains de la 4ème division, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes… Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'excessif dans la réaction de Kyōraku. Il avait déjà vu le capitaine de la 13ème division gravement blessé après un long combat ou même crachant son propre sang à en s'arracher les poumons, et pourtant, jamais le brun n'avait réagi aussi violent suite à cela. L'agression avait sans doute été plus lâche ou plus violent qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire au brun de se calmer, mais celui-ci le coupa d'un geste. Il en avait assez entendu. Assez, ou trop. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux pour se calmer, ne désirant pas déraper dans un désir de vengeance trop profond. Jushiro ne l'aurait pas voulu, c'était un homme bon et qui pardonnait très facilement. Seulement… Un acte aussi cruel qu'un viol laissait des marque dans l'esprit d'un être vivant, et Shunsui avait peur que son ami ne soit plus jamais le même. D'un côté, il aurait voulu qu'il pardonne à son agresseur, qu'il reste lui-même quitte à devoir pardonner un monstre, mais l'un dans l'autre… Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y penser.

Il fit volte-face, faisant sursauter le jeune capitaine. Il eut un geste instinctif pour le retenir, mais déjà, le puissant capitaine avait disparu du bureau, le laissant sans voix. Il resta un long moment immobile à fixer l'encadrement de la porte, jusqu'au moment où Matsumoto passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle soupira en voyant le désarroi de son capitaine et vint doucement l'enlacer par derrière pour le réconforter. Ce n'était qu'un enfant au fond, il avait besoin du soutien de ses proches… Et elle attendrait un peu pour savoir ce qui s'était dit entre les deux capitaines et pourquoi Kyōraku avait disparu.

Elle l'avait vu partir en direction des quartiers de la 6ème division, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui le tracassait autant. Mais ce n'était pas un simple tracas, c'était bien plus intense. Une bête intérieure qui le rongeait au point de le faire perdre toute notion de bien ou de mal. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête faire payer celui qui avait fait du mal à Jushiro.

* * *

[1] Pétunia, il s'échappe ! xD #HarryPotter

[2] …et sur la pile de livres posée sur le siège pour qu'il ait une taille respectable… x)

* * *

 _ **La suite au prochain épisode. Ledit prochain épisode, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quand est-ce qu'il viendra. Parce que oui, c'est la fin des vacances et les cours reprennent. Donc forcément, mon rythme d'écriture va inéluctablement diminuer. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez la suite. Et enfin, on verra Bya-kun ~**_

 _ **Une rewiew contre un poutou ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Ils sont à Tite Kubo, j'emprunte juste les persos pour faire mumuse avec… x)**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 _ **Notes inutile de l'auteur : Oui, mais non, je suis pas en retard. C'est juste un bug de la matrice, voilà tout… (Il faut que j'arrête de promettre d'être à l'heure, apparemment je suis pas douée pour ça ! xD) Mais bref, voilà (enfin) la suite, bonne lecture :3**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse Trolocat :**_

 _Hello you ~  
_ _T'inquiètes, on est tous pareil, personne ne sait commencer une rewiew :') (même pour commencer à répondre à une rewiew je galère, alors bon XD)  
_ _Oui, oui, chocolat ! '^' (d'ailleurs, t'as lu la fin alternative crée par les fans ? xD Elle est dafuk x') Et puis ils n'ont même pas ressuscité Ju et gnagnagna… )  
_ _Merci beaucoup pour les remarques positives, ça fait trop plaisir ! -^^- *toute gênée* Mais en même temps bébé Shunsui c'est le meilleur avec Juu-kun :3  
_ _Magie magie, voilà enfin ce fameux chapitre sur Byakuya ! Rien que pour toi ! (et aussi un peu pour les autres x)) J'espère qu'il va te plaire :p  
_

 _Bonne lecture et keur sur toi :3_

 _Hum… Pour le poutou j'hésite…'-' Est-ce que tu le mérites seulement ? Mais wui voyons ! :3 *te fais plein de poutou partout partout*_

* * *

C'est dans un état quasi second que Kyōraku pénétra dans les quartiers privés de Byakuya, guidé uniquement par sa colère et les mots d'Hitsugaya qui résonnaient encore dans son crâne. C'était Byakuya qui avait ramené le capitaine de la 13ème division dans sa demeure, et c'était lui qui l'avait vu en dernier… Il entra dans le bureau en force, son esprit étant tout de même en pleine hésitation. Il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était le noble qui avait agressé Jushiro, mais… Il avait l'intuition que c'était lui qui était la clé de toute l'histoire.

\- Byakuya !

Le Kuchiki releva la tête, surpris par l'entrée fracassante de l'homme dans sa propre maison. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et reposa son pinceau, son visage devenu d'un froid glacial suite à cette intervention. Il sentait bien que Kyōraku était là pour une raison précise, et son instinct lui soufflait que c'était pour Jushiro. Rien de surprenant au fond, il aurait dû se douter que son aîné viendrait le voir à un moment ou à un autre.

Il avait, au fond de lui, légèrement peur de ce qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il s'était aussitôt lavé, cherchant à effacer toute trace de ce qu'il avait fait sur son corps. Il se sentait vide. Terriblement vide. Il était perdu, il avait fait une chose impardonnable et il risquait gros. Et Ukitake aussi risquait gros à présent… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Pas un instant il n'aurait pensé pouvoir dévier ainsi, si soudainement, sans même pouvoir se retenir un seul instant. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pensé aux conséquences de ses gestes déplacés et de la suite des évènements. Il n'avait que fait suivre son instinct. Mettre en action toutes les pulsions, tous les sentiments qu'il s'était toujours appliqué à cacher derrière son masque de froideur.

Il avait dérapé et avait dévalé la pente glissante qu'était le manque. Un manque cruel qui le tiraillait jour après jour. Au fond de sa poitrine, il le sentait, ce trou béant qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Tout comme Jushiro, il était malade. Mais ce n'était pas un nénuphar [1] qui le rongeait, mais ce manque que l'on nomme solitude.

Une solitude qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Avant, il y avait Hisana. Avec elle, il avait pensé que sa solitude s'estomperait, et qu'il pourrait vivre le sourire aux lèvres comme tous ces gens autour de lui. Mais au final, Hisana n'était plus là. Pour elle, il avait souri. Pour elle, il avait ri et s'était diverti. Pour elle, il avait vécu. Tout ça pour elle. Sa disparition avait été brutale. Beaucoup trop brutale pour qu'il se permette de le montrer aux yeux du monde.

Oh, bien sûr, tous savait que la perte de la jeune femme avait été une épreuve terrible pour le noble. Mais c'était si vieux… On avait oublié. On évitait simplement le sujet, mais sinon, on avait oublié. Oubliée, toute la détresse du brun. Oubliée, la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Mis à l'ombre, ce sentiment de perte, ce déchirement de l'âme. Le temps aide à oublier, non ? Comme tous, Byakuya Kuchiki aurait dû oublier aussi. Oublier la douleur et oublier son amour. Tout simplement. Si seulement… Oui, si seulement. Peut-être que s'il avait oublié, il aurait pu se reconstruire, devenir un homme plus chaleureux, plus souriant. Être à nouveau heureux.

Mais pas sans elle. Il ne pouvait se résigner à l'oublier. Et alors le manque était devenu plus grand encore. Chaque nuit, il s'endormait et se réveillait seul. Et chaque matin, il mesurait l'ampleur de sa perte.

Et la jeune Rukia. Elle lui était si semblable… Le même regard, les mêmes yeux, la même silhouette. Elle était son fantôme. Mais elle n'était pas Hisana. Jamais elle ne le serait. Elle n'était qu'une pâle copie de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas compenser Son absence par la présence de Rukia. Certes, il l'avait pris sous son aile et protégée, à la demande de la défunte Shinigami. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il se refusait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour la jeune brune. Elle était la sœur d'Hisana, son portrait craché. Et à chaque fois, son visage lui rappelait sa perte. Sa perte et sa solitude.

La présence de Rukia n'était qu'un sombre rappel de la mort d'Hisana.

Il n'en pouvait plus. L'indifférence qu'il ne cessait de manifester constituait sa meilleure défense. Mais son masque s'effritait. L'assaut de ses sentiments, de ses émotions et de ses pensées ne cessaient de fragiliser cette froide protection. Il se battait contre lui-même et ce qu'il ressentait, au plus profond de lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Il avait besoin de soulager ce fouillis inexplicable qui s'emparait de son âme. Que quelque chose ou quelqu'un, enfin, puisse le libérer de ce qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules, qui serraient sa poitrine et qui l'obligeaient à s'enfermer dans ses principes.

Verser toute sa fougue dans le corps d'un autre. Ressentir du plaisir là où il n'y en avait pas. Se sentir enfin maître de quelque chose, d'une situation. L'illusion d'être libéré.

En quittant la 13ème division, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Le poids sur ses épaules avait momentanément disparu sous l'exaltation. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien. Jushiro Ukitake, voilà qui était le coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? De l'avoir calmé ? De lui avoir permis, pendant quelques instants, de se sentir mieux ? Ou bien coupable de l'avoir laissé venir en lui, de lui avoir donné accès à la luxure et à une débauche immorale ? Non. Quel que soit le sens dans lequel il tournait les derniers évènements et quoi qu'il puisse se dire, Byakuya ne parvenait pas à se voir comme une victime.

Et sans victime, pas de coupable. Résonnement tout simple qui l'avait fait esquisser un mince sourire. Il n'y avait aucun problème au final, il s'en était fait pour rien. Ukitake était mal, certes, mais c'était la faute de sa maladie. Et l'union de leur corps avait dû le soulager…

Voilà la conclusion à laquelle le brun était parvenu, sur le chemin qui menait à sa division. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, et avait encore de nombreuses tâches de sang sur ses vêtements et sur son visage. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait croisé Renji Abarai, son lieutenant, qu'il s'en était aperçu. Qu'il avait réalisé l'immensité de son erreur.

L'hémoglobine qui avait imprégné la veste blanche des capitaines n'avait pas pu échapper au regard perçant du tatoué. Et aussitôt, l'homme s'était inquiété pour son capitaine, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme ailleurs. L'anxiété de Renji avait tiré Byakuya de ses réflexions. Si au départ, il avait été légèrement amusé par la réaction de son lieutenant, il avait très vite sentit que les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Il n'y avait pas de victime, pas de coupable. Rien du tout. Et pourtant, il était moucheté d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Qui dit sang dit blessure. Et blessure, blessé. Il n'était pas le blessé, Ukitake était le blessé. Non, pas le _blessé_ , le _malade._ Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'albinos était faible au point de cracher son sang…

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais il ne l'avait pas véritablement aidé. Il n'avait fait que soulager ses propres pulsions, sans prendre en compte son partenaire. Il venait de le réaliser. Il y avait effectivement un coupable et une victime, simplement qu'il s'était trompé sur leur identité. Ukitake était la victime. Et lui… Lui était donc le coupable ? Impossible, tout simplement impossible. Il avait seulement dérapé pendant quelques minutes, ce n'était pas grand-chose… Pas grand-chose. Il n'avait rien fait, ou presque… Il avait juste…

Il avait juste violé un capitaine en pleine crise de tuberculose.

Ce fut un mouvement de la part de Renji qui avait tiré Byakuya de ses sombres pensées. Le lieutenant semblait préoccupé de l'état de son capitaine et avait réitéré sa question quant à sa santé. Mais le brun avait repris très vite contenance, balayant l'air d'un geste agacé de la main. Evidemment qu'il allait bien. _Lui,_ il allait bien. Le sang sur ses habits ? Rien de plus qu'un combat contre un Hollow qui avait été plus compliqué que prévu. Explications simples, la plus logique des possibilités. Renji ne savait pas. Il ne devait pas savoir. Personne, ne devait savoir.

Personne…

Il avait laissé le rouge en plan et s'était rendu dans ses quartiers, la tête dans un brouillard monstre. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui nouait la gorge. Il s'était assis à son bureau, dans le but de réfléchir, fermant les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer… Mais il ne pouvait c'était trop tard.

Et c'était insupportable comme pensée.

Comment lui, Byakuya Kuchiki avait pu s'abaisser à de telles choses ? Comment avait-il pu laisser ses plus bas instincts s'exprimer ainsi ? Et qui plus est sur une personne qui l'avait vu grandir, qui l'avait guidé sur la voie des Shinigami et qui l'avait aidé dans certains moments difficiles… Il connaissait Ukitake depuis toujours, il avait toujours eu une bonne entente avec lui, et voilà que tout dérapait à cause d'un manque de contrôle de soi. Il s'en voulait à mort, et n'avait qu'une envie, oublier ça.

\- Que veux-tu Kyōraku ? Et soit bref s'il te plait…

Il posa un regard froid et calme sur son collègue qui le fixait avec une colère non dissimulée. Il soupira un peu, sentant qu'il allait devoir oublier quelques temps ses papiers et ses désirs d'oublier les récents évènements. Il détailla rapidement l'homme qui lui faisait face, et il lui indiqua d'un geste calme de s'asseoir, ce que Shunsui refusa.

Ce dernier posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et se pencha légèrement en avant. Il avait une aura presque menaçante, chose que Byakuya remarqua bien évidemment mais qu'il décida d'ignorer.

\- Tu as… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jushiro ?

Bien qu'il n'ait pas cillé un seul instant Byakuya sentit bien malgré lui un léger frisson lui parcourir le dos. Le ton du capitaine n'avait jamais été aussi froid et distant. Pour un homme aussi chaleureux et aimable que Kyōraku, une telle tonalité était terriblement inquiétante. Le capitaine de la 6ème division poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour être à la même hauteur que son collègue. Il ne pouvait permettre un tel écart de pouvoir entre eux. Ils étaient capitaines au même titre, et il ne pouvait accepter que Kyōraku soit en position de force par rapport à lui dans sa propre demeure.

\- Je l'ai ramené chez lui après la réunion… Il m'a dit qu'il se débrouillerait et je l'ai donc laissé chez lui… Et… Et je viens tout juste d'apprendre sa situation, je suis désolé…

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune honte à mentir ainsi, il devait conserver son honneur, c'était normal. Cependant il avait un peu de mal à le faire face à Kyōraku. Il n'était pas idiot et avait parfaitement sentit la souffrance de l'homme sous la colère de ses paroles. Et il sentait que cette souffrance avait été engendrée par ce qu'il avait fait à Ukitake. Il fallait qu'il oublie ça, que Kyōraku s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard accusateur sur lui, ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il soupira et posa une main calme sur l'épaule de Shunsui qui se crispa mais se contenta de l'observer en silence. Il ne pouvait rien de plus pour lui. S'il disait quoique ce soit de plus, il se compromettait totalement et son honneur serait jeté aux oubliettes. Il fallait que tous oublient ce qui s'était passé, et vite. Et heureusement pour lui, l'annonce faite aux capitaines ne mentionnait que la crise de l'albinos, personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il y avait eu attouchements. Et même plus.

Et pourtant, l'homme au chapeau savait plus que nécessaire. Ce qui au fond, était normal. Il était le meilleur ami du malade, mais… Il n'y avait pas que ça. Pas que lui. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre le moindre écart à présent. Kyōraku savait. Unohana et sa division ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre également, ils étaient médecins. Un viol était une chose facilement remarquable sur un corps. Seule l'identité de l'auteur resterait encore inconnue. Il frissonna, analysant chacune des fautes de parcours qu'il avait commis jusque-là. Bien trop, on pourrait facilement remonter jusqu'à lui, et Kyōraku semblait l'avoir fait. Sinon pourquoi serait-il en face de lui, tremblant de colère et lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Kyōraku.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant et Byakuya lu dans les prunelles de son collègue une détermination et un désir de vengeance qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour dans les yeux de cet homme. Et Kyōraku vit dans les yeux de Kuchiki une froideur inégalable. Mais il avait compris. Il avait senti que sous toute cette froideur, il y avait quelque chose que le capitaine cachait. Quelque chose d'inavouable. Quelque chose qu'il savait sans doute déjà.

Il se détacha brusquement de la main du noble qui était toujours posée sur son épaule et il soupira. Un long moment il le toisa avec une certaine forme de mépris, puis il fit demi-tour sans un mot et sortit de la 6ème division. Cet endroit était étouffant, c'en était insupportable. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il cesse de se torturer les méninges. Il allait retourner à la 4ème division, prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Il était la seule chose qui comptait à présent…

\- Shunsui ? Que fais-tu là ?

Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix féminine très douce non loin de lui. Il soupira et regarda la capitaine de la division des soins qui s'approchait de lui avec une rapidité et un calme déconcertant. Elle lui sourit doucement, d'un sourire triste et elle s'approcha rapidement de lui. Cependant, elle leva la main alors qu'il allait parler, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Peu importe, il faut que tu viennes… S'il te plait.

Si Shunsui fut surpris de la demande de la brune à la tresse, il ne chercha pas à savoir. Il ne releva même pas la note presque suppliante qu'elle avait eue. C'était important, c'était l'unique chose qu'il avait compris. Et même terriblement urgent s'il en croyait le Shunpo que venait d'employer Unohana. Il lui suivit sans hésiter une seconde et arriva en une fraction de seconde face au bâtiment principal de la 4ème division. Celui-là même où il avait emmené Jushiro quelques heures auparavant.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en faisant le lien entre l'empressement de la femme médecin et le lieu où ils étaient. Il y avait un problème avec Jushiro. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour susciter une telle réaction de la part d'Unohana ? Elle était toujours calme, mais il sentait très bien qu'elle était troublée. Et pourtant, elle ne l'emmena pas voir l'albinos, mais le fit entrer dans son bureau.

\- Retsu, qu'est-ce qu…

\- Shunsui, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose…

Il se tut immédiatement, et fixa la capitaine qui s'était assise à son bureau. Il sentait qu'il était d'une importance capitale qu'il se taise et écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il soupira et hocha lentement la tête, la fixant avec inquiétude. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais prit rapidement la parole, elle ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps.

\- Shunsui… Jushiro n'a pas seulement fait une crise. Tout nous laisse à penser qu'il s'est fait agresser son corps porte de nombreuses traces de griffures et des traces de violence plus ou moins poussées…

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant ses mots.

\- Jushiro s'est réveillé il y a une dizaine de minutes, mais… Depuis qu'il a repris conscience, il refuse tout contact avec qui que ce soit. Je suis sincèrement désolée Shunsui, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit plus dans son état normal… Je ne sais pas s'il s'en remettra, mais je pense que ta présence lui fera du bien. Nous ne pouvons rien de plus pour lui tant qu'il se refuse à nos soins, je suis désolée…

Elle poussa un profond soupire triste et secoua la tête. La situation était réellement délicate, elle en était plus que consciente. Et elle se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir mettre ainsi au courant Shunsui. Tous les trois avec Jushiro, ils étaient les plus anciens capitaines, et elle appréciait grandement les deux hommes, bien qu'apparemment, elle apparaisse comme un monstre terrifiant à leurs yeux. Et elle pensait sincèrement que si Shunsui venait rendre visite à Jushiro, il pourrait aller mieux.

Elle se leva et soupira. Elle comprenait que ce soit une information difficile à diriger, surtout pour le brun qui avait toujours voulu protéger l'albinos comme son petit frère. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et attendit patiemment qu'il assimile la nouvelle. Nouvelle qui, elle le savait bien, aurait sans doute du mal à passer. Cependant, elle avait compris que Shunsui savait pour le viol du jeune homme, aussi n'avait-elle pas jugé nécessaire de l'évoquer plus que ça. Elle l'avait simplement mentionné, sans même mettre de mots exacts dessus.

\- Où est-il ?

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et le médecin hocha la tête. Elle pinça les lèvres et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle avait un peu peur que le grand brun ne devienne incontrôlable en voyant l'état de son ami, mais bon… Il n'y avait pour le moment aucune autre solution pour aider Jushiro. Alors il fallait bien tenter le coup…

Elle le conduisit jusque devant la porte de la chambre où il avait laissé son ami. Arrivés là, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, indécise. Elle ne voulait pas mettre le brun dans une situation délicate, et savait pertinemment que si les choses ne se passaient pas correctement, il pourrait être irrémédiablement blessé. Un simple mouvement de main ou une parole de travers pourrait changer à jamais la relation entre les deux hommes. Mais Shunsui n'attendit pas la fin des hésitations d'Unohana et entra spontanément dans la chambre de Jushiro, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de se questionner. L'albinos allait mal, il devait être là pour lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait et voulait savoir.

Il referma doucement la porte et regarda la pièce en silence. Tout était blanc, ce qui était logique dans un quartier de la 4ème division. Tout, excepté les quelques fleurs sur les meubles et les meubles en eux-mêmes. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte, laissant un air frais passer dans la pièce, faisant bouger imperceptiblement les rideaux qui étaient à moitiés tirés. La lumière était par conséquent moins vive et malgré le passage de l'air, l'ambiance était presque étouffante. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Peut-être ressentait-il cette soudain sensation d'étouffement parce qu'il venait de le voir…

Là, assis sur le lit et dos à lui, se tenait Jushiro.

* * *

[1] Eh ouais, moi j'nique la réforme orthographique ! Nénuphar avec un f, et puis quoi encore ? Bref. C'est une référence à _l'écume des jours_ , de Boris Vian. Le nénuphar est une métaphore de la tuberculose qui tue à petit feu l'héroïne.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaa, trop de suspense dans l'air ! *très fière d'elle*  
**_ _ **Si je vous dis la suite bientôt, vous n'allez pas me croire ? :') (z'avez raison remarque)  
**_ _ **Mais promis, je posterai avant Noël ! *regarde son calendrier et remarque que Noël va pas tarder à arriver et regrette aussitôt cet engagement* ^^'**_

 _ **Allez, keur sur vous les enfants, et n'oubliez pas la rewiew, sinon le papa nowel sera en retard… x)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Je les voulais pour Noël, mais apparemment le père Noël à pas reçu ma lettre... Donc ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo.**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 _ **Notes inutile de l'auteur : *voix du papa Noël* Hohoho ! J'espère z'avez été sage les enfants ! Bon alors je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'heure, j'avais dit avant Noël, bah c'est le jour de Nowel. Wouala. C'est quasi pareil de toute façon… '^'**_

 _ **Enfin bref, j'espère que vous profitez bien des fêtes, je vous laisse sur ce new chapitre x)**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse Trolocat :**_

 _Coucou, ici le papa nowel, j'existe bel et bien, hohoho !_

 _Wi, t'as vu, chui à l'heure ! :D  
_ _En tout cas pas mal la technique de la transition, je te l'emprunterai ~ après tout on galère tous dessus xD  
_ _Bah nan, ils n'ont même pas fait de Deus ex machina pour Juu… ^ (quoique en fait, toute la fin est basée sur ça j'ai l'impression x)) C'est bien triste tout ça. T'façon la vraie fin c'est après l'arc Aizen et puis crotte de bique. Wouala._

 _Bwa, merci ^^  
_ _Effectivement, c'était l'effet recherché pour Bya. Et je suis d'accord, c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais du coup je suis contente que tu ais ressenti ce que je cherchais à mettre xD  
_ _Et puis les persos complexes, c'est trop la classe ~ *dit-elle en se rappelant que Juu n'est pas du tout complexe et qu'elle va devoir développer son caractère*_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'aime de plus en plus ce frigidaire ambulant, donc contente que tu le trouves intéressant aussi ! ^^_

 _Oh, la bonne remarque que je me suis dit. Oh la bonne connerie qu'il a dit mon cerveau.  
_ _Mais j'ai trouvé l'Excuse ! C'est la magie des fanfictions, niehehehe ~ *sort*  
_ _Non, plus sérieusement, il ne cache pas son énergie spirituelle. Et effectivement, ils s'en sont rendu compte les petits Shinigamis malins. Seulement, il n'y a que Shunsui et Unohana qui sont au courant vu qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir vu Juu juste après l'agression. Or, Retsu est tenue au secret médical et Shunsui bah… il en veux déjà pas mal à Bya, là XD (et pour ce qui est des autres, notamment Yapasmamotodansl'garage, tu verras bien ~ )_

 _Enfin bref, ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ta review en tout cas (et désolée pour la réponse un mois après du coup xD), je te laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^  
_ _Et plein de bisous aussi, et passe de bonnes fêtes :3_

* * *

Shunsui laissa son regard s'égarer sur le corps de son collègue. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient lâchés, suivant sa colonne vertébrale et frôlant doucement ses reins comme une caresse. Une caresse ensanglanté, car nombreuses des mèches immaculées étaient encore empreintes de l'hémoglobine du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que ses épaules étaient droites et crispées, que ses bras étaient croisés, s'accrochant à son corps et que sa tête était penchée en avant. Tout son corps semblait empreint d'une fragilité et d'une détresse qui ne se tarissaient pas.

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement. Il s'avança timidement vers la silhouette frêle de l'albinos, ne sachant comment il serait accueilli. Pour le moment, l'autre ne semblait pas avoir détecté sa présence, mais ce n'en était que plus problématique. S'il le surprenait, il pourrait déclencher une réaction non voulue chez le jeune homme… Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait voulu entendre Unohana par « refuser tout contact », mais il allait falloir qu'il fasse preuve de douceur, et surtout de tact.

\- Juu…

Il s'était surpris lui-même. Il ne pensait pas que le son de sa voix serait… comme ça. Il ne savait même pas quel ton il aurait dû employer. Il avait simplement murmuré le surnom du jeune homme, celui qu'il était le seul à employer, sur un ton doux et calme. Mais il y avait une note suppliante dans sa voix, une note qu'il aurait dû gommer, ne surtout pas montrer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître faible actuellement. Jushiro avait besoin d'une épaule forte, pas d'un ami fébrile qui ne savait que dire. Et qui le suppliait d'aller mieux pour pouvoir alléger le poids sur ses propres épaules.

Il sourit doucement en voyant le léger mouvement de son ami. Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et il fut choqué de voir son visage aussi ravagé. Ses yeux d'ordinaire verts et brillants de malice étaient à présent rougis et les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues. Sa peau était terriblement pâle, comme si tout son sang avait quitté son corps. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et fendue à plusieurs endroits. Dans son cou, il apercevait de larges traces rouges qui disparaissaient sous la blouse d'infirmerie qu'on lui avait donnée. Les griffures dont parlait Unohana…

Shunsui s'approcha très lentement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas le brusquer. Et même avec cette distance, il avait senti le jeune homme se crisper, et ses yeux qui étaient à présent rempli d'appréhension ne démentaient pas ce fait. Il soupira et posa doucement son chapeau sur l'oreiller et regarda la porte. Ils étaient assis de chaque côté du lit, situation qu'ils avaient déjà vécus des dizaines de fois auparavant. Lorsque l'un des deux se sentait mal dans sa peau ou qu'il avait un problème et avait peur d'en parler, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans cette situation, où leur seul moyen d'aller mieux était la patience et la parole. Ou seulement la présence de l'autre, parfois, les mots étaient inutiles.

Et c'était sans doute le cas ici.

Shunsui ne demanderai pas à Jushiro ce qui s'était passé, et Jushiro ne dirait pas à Shunsui ce qui s'était passé. Tous deux savaient et il était inutile d'en parler. Bien entendu, c'était un évènement qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer sous silence toute leur vie, et il leur faudrait en parler, revenir dessus pour se libérer de ce poids. Mais pas actuellement. C'était beaucoup trop frais et ça aurait eu plus d'effets néfastes qu'autre chose.

Un long moment passa, où seul le chant des oiseaux qui passait par la fenêtre se faisait entendre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot étouffé que Shunsui tourna à nouveau la tête vers son ami aux cheveux blanc. Jusqu'ici, il s'était abstenu de le regarder trop longtemps, n'ayant pas envie de craquer et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses une telle réaction, et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas le regarder. A la place, il était en train de découvrir tout le charme des portes de la 4ème division. Très simples, elles avaient pourtant un petit quelque chose de différent par rapport à celles de sa propre division. Elles semblaient plus lourdes, plus épaisses. Sans doute pour isoler le patient du bruit dans les couloirs…

Il soupira discrètement et se retourna, regardant avec douceur son ami. Il avait volontairement gommé toute trace de pitié dans son regard, sachant de source sûre que son ami détestait qu'on le regarde ainsi. Alors il faisait son possible pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était touché par sa détresse et tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il posa très délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui poussa un petit couinement apeuré et se défit immédiatement du contact.

Mais ce contact l'avait plus ou moins ramené à la réalité. Au début, la présence de Shunsui lui avait pesée, il en avait eu peur, mais au fil des minutes, il avait senti qu'il ne lui était pas hostile. Qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal ou pour le soigner. Juste pour être avec lui… Mais très vite, de nombreux scénarios avaient commencés à se dérouler dans son esprit, et malgré tous ses efforts pour les rejeter, se dire que Shunsui ne ferait rien contre lui, il commençait à paniquer. Et il n'avait pu contenir un léger hoquet, attestant de sa crainte.

Il crut pendant un bref instant que ses scénarios allaient se réaliser lorsqu'il avait senti la main froide sur son épaule et l'avait instinctivement rejetée. Il regarda avec angoisse le brun, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. Il n'osait plus rien faire, de peur que ce qu'il venait de vivre se reproduise. Qu'à nouveau, une souffrance sans nom le déchire et qu'il soit réduit à néant une nouvelle fois. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami et qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en agissant ainsi, en tentant d'interagir avec quelqu'un par le regard, mais bon… Il ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps la présence du brun qui lui était tout sauf hostile.

\- Sh… Shunsui…

Le brun écarquilla inconsciemment les yeux. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à entendre la voix de son ami. Et cette voix n'avait rien à envier à son état. Elle était faible au possible, terriblement rauque, sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré, toussé et hurlé… Il secoua discrètement la tête, ne voulant pas s'attarder à chercher une explication au son de la voix de son ami. Ce n'était ni lieu ni l'instant ni l'enjeu [1]. Très doucement, il se rapprocha de lui pour être plus près. Il ne le toucha pas, ne voulant pas qu'il se braque à nouveau, mais voulait simplement qu'il sache qu'il était là pour lui, sans aucune intention malsaine.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut l'albinos qui avança timidement un bras vers lui. Il eut un mince sourire triste et accéda à sa demande muette, le prenant délicatement contre lui, sans le serrer pour lui permettre de se détacher de lui s'il en avait envie. Il désirait vraiment lui montrer qu'il était là pour l'aider et non pas pour lui faire du mal. Mais bon, il savait que la suite des évènements serait difficile à gérer. Surtout avec l'exécution prochaine de sa plus précieuse subordonnée. A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur la 13ème division…

Jushiro passa timidement ses bras autour des épaules du brun, et sentant qu'il le laissait faire sans tenter quoi que ce soit, il se déplaça légèrement et s'assit entièrement sur le lit pour se blottir dans ses bras. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une situation surprenante que les voir s'enlacer. Même si dans l'instant, c'était une étreinte timide et craintive, l'albinos se sentait rassuré de pouvoir se serrer contre quelqu'un qui ne lui en voulait pas. Qui ne lui ferait pas de mal, qui ne voulait que son bien. Enfin, il l'espérait de tout cœur en tout cas. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre son torse en silence. C'était idiot, mais il se sentait à la fois rassuré et apeuré par la présence du brun.

Sentant son trouble, Shunsui passa une main très douce dans son dos. Il ne souhaitait pas l'envahir de trop, mais savait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Et le fait qu'il se soit blottit contre lui l'encourageait un peu. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose qui pourrait lui remonter le moral, sans toutefois l'étouffer et lui faire peur. Il avait l'impression d'agir comme avec un petit animal blessé. Il avait peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien en tentant de l'aider.

Délicatement, il lui frotta son dos du plat de la main pour le rassurer. Le haut du dos, entre les deux épaules. Il s'interdisait de descendre plus bas, il ne pensait pas que l'albinos l'aurait bien pris. Déjà qu'il supportait ses caresses sur son corps sans rien dire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui raviver de mauvais souvenirs trop frais dans sa mémoire. Il avait eu raison, il devait faire attention à tout. Le moindre geste, la moindre parole ou même un simple regard de trop pourrait sans doute faire basculer. Et il ne serait que plus dur de le ramener.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé, laissant les secondes succéder aux minutes et les minutes aux heures sans y prêter attention. L'air s'était rafraîchit dans la pièce, et la fenêtre toujours entrouverte diffusait par instant les brèves discussions entre les Shinigami de la 4ème division. Mais aucun des deux n'en avait cure. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu que le soir était tombé, ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout. Enfin tout…

Jushiro se sentait peu à peu apaisé par la présence de son ami de toujours. Instinctivement, parce qu'il le connaissait depuis des années et qu'il avait toujours été là pour l'aider dans les moments difficiles, sans jamais chercher à avoir plus de lui que sa simple amitié, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il pouvait être avec lui sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste être avec lui pour être avec lui. Cette pensée était terriblement soulageante. Depuis qu'il s'était blottit dans ses bras, il sentait qu'un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Pas entièrement, il ne pouvait pas tout oublier comme ça, refuser d'admettre ce qui s'était passé. C'était tout simplement impossible…

Il frissonna doucement et se détacha finalement de l'étreinte de Shunsui. Il baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne savait pas bien quoi dire, ni même quoi faire. Il s'était progressivement calmé et se sentait un peu mieux. Cependant il ne voulait pas pour autant parler. Il ne voulait rien. Rien ou tout, il ne savait pas. Il se sentait en réalité complètement perdu, mais surtout horriblement vide. Comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien ressentir de positif. Il lui semblait qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux, qu'il ne pourrait plus passer de bon temps avec Shunsui, à jouer aux innocent lorsque Nanao arrivait en demandant, folle de rage, où était passé son capitaine, qu'il ne pourrait plus passer des soirées interminables à jouer au go ou au Koï-koï [2] avec lui en riant aux éclats. Tout cela était sans nul doute révolu, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Shunsui…

Le brun posa un regard doux sur son ami et sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jushiro prenne la parole. Il n'avait pas osé l'espérer, de peur de vivre une nette désillusion si au final, l'albinos se complaisait dans un mutisme sévère. Très doucement et avec beaucoup de douceur, le brun se détacha de l'étreinte de son ami pour le regarder en face. Il releva délicatement son menton en le voyant baisser la tête, ne voulant pas qu'une gêne ou une certaine hiérarchie se place entre eux.

Rien ne saurait détruire leur amitié. Il ne l'autoriserait pas, jamais. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Jushiro et que Jushiro ne pourrait pas vive sans lui. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, comme deux frères, deux amis et amants. Certes non, aucune relation amoureuse n'avait jamais été déclarée entre eux... Non, leur relation était bien plus que cela. Plus qu'un simple je t'aime, plus qu'un simple baiser à la dérobée et bien plus qu'un bon moment passé ensemble sous les cerisiers. Leur relation était des plus ambigüe. Jamais aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot d'amour à l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés et jamais leurs corps ne s'étaient touchés plus que nécessaire.

Et pourtant, ils étaient plus proches que n'importe qui. Une relation presque incestueuse entre deux hommes. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour vrai, un amour indestructible qui ne cherchait pas à avoir quelque chose de l'autre. Pas même un amour en retour. Ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement, se protégeaient, avançaient, gagnaient ou perdaient ensemble. Toujours ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, au fil des années, ils étaient devenus chacun une part de l'autre. On ne les voyait que très rarement séparés, et toujours pour des raisons exactes. Sinon, ils fonctionnaient toujours ensemble.

Certains s'étaient demandés, en voyant de tels liens entre les deux hommes, s'il n'aurait pas été plus judicieux pour le Seireitei de les laisser dans une seule et même division, de sorte à avoir un duo capitaine/lieutenant des plus compétents. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur relation. Ils refusaient tout deux le moindre écart de grades. La moindre hiérarchie ou le moindre surplus de respect dû au rang de l'un. Ils étaient égaux en tout et pour toujours. Ils étaient tout aussi complémentaires qu'identiques. Ils étaient eux, ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

Jushiro frissonna et plongea son regard vert baigné de larmes contenues dans celui d'un gris anthracite de Shunsui. Il se sentait mieux en sa présence, il sentait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Qu'il ne chercherait pas à le faire parler, mais qu'il ne chercherait pas non plus à lui faire oublier. Il resterait toujours neutre face à lui, là pour le protéger et l'aider, non pas pour le juger et le rabaisser involontairement. Il serait une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer, sans s'inquiéter qu'elle se dérobe sous lui ou qu'elle devienne soudain tranchante. Timidement, il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et il baissa la tête. Une nouvelle fois, il fut obligé de la relever rapidement sous la pression des doigts de Shunsui sous son menton.

\- Je suis là pour toi Juu, je suis ton égal, ne l'oublie jamais…

Délicatement, le brun passa une main sur la joue pâle de son ami et le gratifia d'un doux sourire, le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait. Il le sentit fébrile mais confiant. En lui seulement, et c'était ce qui clochait. L'albinos ne semblait plus avoir confiance en lui-même. Littéralement, il semblait vide. Comme si tout ce qui faisait de lui Jushiro, son caractère, ses convictions et ses envies avaient été détruit. Il ne semblait plus rien rester de l'homme qu'il était avant ou presque.

Peut-être seulement pour un temps. Peut-être plus…

Il soupira. Discrètement, pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal l'aise par rapport à ce qui c'était passé. Bien entendu, c'était inévitable, mais il désirait sincèrement que rien ne change entre eux. Jamais il ne profiterait de sa faiblesse, au contraire, il le soutiendrait de sorte à ce qu'il devienne plus fort. Et il le protégerait à jamais. Toujours. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre à nouveau un écart, de laisser son ami se faire ainsi agresser simplement parce que qu'il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le ramener chez lui. Pas nécessaire de veiller sur lui. Pas nécessaire de l'aider alors qu'il était dans le besoin.

Très doucement, il posa son front contre le sien, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne se braquerait pas. Il soupira de soulagement en voulant que ce n'était pas le cas. Avec gentillesse il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Il agissait avec lui avec un petit enfant apeuré après un cauchemar. Pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, quitte à lui mentir si nécessaire. Tout irait bien. Tout...

Jushiro frissonna et ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il était fatigué de tout ce qui se passait. Au fond, dans l'instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Qu'il se soit fait violenter ou non, que son corps soit dans un état déplorable et qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance de redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois avec ses collègues. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil et il le savait. Et ça le fatiguait, il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour reconstruire son monde. Des centaines d'années qui avaient volées en éclat en quelques minutes. Et il n'avait pas envie de tout recoller pour avoir un résultat branlant et mal ajusté. C'était fatiguant et inutile.

 _Il_ était inutile. Mort.

Un long silence s'installa lentement entre les deux amis, simplement entrecoupé par la respiration quelques fois spasmodique de l'albinos. La main douce de Shunsui caressait délicatement ses cheveux, ne cherchant pas à lui transmettre quoique ce soit. Simplement un geste machinal pour lui dire qu'il était là, mais aussi pour s'assurer de sa présence. Qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il soit bien là, contre son torse.

\- Je suis... tellement fatigué...

Le brun posa son regard gris sur le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Sa voix était toujours aussi faible, rauque et timide, mais il sentait qu'il y avait du mieux. Que quelque chose s'était passé dans la tête de son ami. Certes, ce n'était pas le top. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mais c'était un pu mieux que quelques heures auparavant. L'albinos semblait lui avoir donné sa confiance.

\- Dors...

Il sentit la légère crispation de son ami et soupira tristement. Il comprenait. Dormir... Quelle idée idiote. Dormir. Alors qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé. Dormir. Alors qu'il sentait parfaitement que des cauchemars ne tarderaient pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. Dormir... C'était tellement dérisoire. Tellement ironique, impossible...

Il soupira tristement, ne sachant comment réparer son erreur. Il avait eu un mot maladroit, une parole de côté. Et Jushiro venait d'en faire bien involontairement les frais. Il murmura quelques timides excuses, quasi inaudibles pour l'oreille. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de les achever que l'albinos se détachait doucement de lui, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il le regarda avec une certaine incompréhension, alors que le jeune homme s'assaillait correctement sur le lit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler ou poser ses nombreuses interrogations, Jushiro inclinait légèrement la tête dans sa direction avant de se retourner, lui tournant le dos. Le brun poussa un soupir imperceptible, comprenant que l'entrevue était terminée. Et il espérait sincèrement que leurs rapports n'aient pas été entachés par sa maladresse. Il se releva et quitta la pièce en silence, ne jetant pas même un regard en arrière. Il savait ce qu'il verrait, et il ne voulait pas. Voir à nouveau son ami effondré, seul dans ce lit trop grand, pâle comme la mort. C'était trop difficile de le regarder et s'en aller après. Il ne pourrait jamais.

Il poussa un long soupir en reflétant la porte et s'y adossa quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et ses repères avec la réalité. Il sursauta légèrement en voyait que Unohana, la capitaine de la 4ème division l'attendait. Elle abordait un visage serein, un mince sourire étirant son visage comme si elle désirait rassurer les personnes qui se présentaient à elle. Comme d'ordinaire, elle était complètement effacée, dans une position presque timide. On aurait pu se demander comment elle avait pu devenir capitaine, mais c'était sans compter sur l'incroyable aura de calme qui l'entourait et surtout le poids de sa présence qui se sentait sur chacun. Elle était là, et on en tenait compte.

Elle dévisagea en silence son collègue avant de lui faire un léger signe de main. Il semblait un peu pâle et elle supposait qu'il devait être bien fatigué à présent. Même plus, mais bon. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen actuellement pour le savoir sans non plus l'envahir.

Shunsui se redressa, se rendant compte au même instant que ses épaules s'étaient affaissées inconsciemment. Il hocha la tête en silence et suivis Unohana qui le guidait dans les couloirs de sa division. Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de la capitaine à la tresse, il s'assit lourdement derrière le bureau. La brune sourit tranquillement et servit aimablement un verre d'eau à son ami, lequel s'empressa aussitôt de le boire, le vidant d'un trait. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant également une assiette se poser dans son champ de vision et remercia la jeune femme d'un regard.

\- Merci Retsu…

La brune à la tresse sourit et alla s'assoir à son bureau en silence, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il avait pu approcher Jushiro pendant plusieurs heures sans aucune forme de rejet. Mieux, il avait réussi à communiquer avec lui. Elle était toujours d'un naturel optimiste, mais elle devait s'avouer que pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle avait pensé que c'en était fini de leur ami. Que plus jamais quiconque ne parviendrait à l'approcher sans se faire immédiatement rejeter. Mais une nouvelle fois, la relation qu'entretenaient les capitaines de la 8 et 13ème divisions se révélait être une relation sincère, basée sur la confiance et l'entraide.

Unohana poussa un bref soupir, quasi inaudible, observant son collègue manger lentement ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Il avait faim, et ça se voyait. Ça se comprenait aussi, elle aussi était affamée, et contrairement à Shunsui, elle avait pu se restaurer entre la réunion du Conseil et l'agression de l'albinos. Elle prit nerveusement un stylo et commença à rédiger un de ses nombreux rapports. Bien entendu, elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Shunsui de rester silencieux, de prendre le temps de manger sans parler et surtout de faire le point dans sa tête sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle se doutait ben que ça devait être encore plus difficile à réaliser pour lui que pour quiconque au Seireitei. Car rien n'aurait jamais pu laisser penser qu'une telle chose pourrait se produire un jour.

Rien.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Pour le moment, la nature de l'agression était connue de Jushiro, l'agresseur, Shunsui et elle-même. Cela dit, elle supposait tout de même que Yamamoto devait être au courant. Rien ne lui échappait jamais, il savait toujours tout sur tout avant tout le monde. Comment ça aurait pu lui échapper ? Comment ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour empêcher une telle déchéance dans le sein même du Gotei 13 ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Voire même baleine sous gravillon…

Non, décidemment, rien n'allait plus parmi les Shinigamis. Rukia qui les trahissaient, Aizen assassiné, Byakuya qui abandonnait la promesse de protéger sa petite sœur, Toshiro qui soupçonnaient Gin d'être un traître, Ukitake qui se faisait agresser sexuellement et enfin Yamamoto qui ne semblait pas faire le moindre geste pour aider. C'était absurde. Le navire partait à la dérive, et rien ni personne ne semblait vouloir redresser la barre [2.5].

\- Il…

La voix rauque de Shunsui sortit Unohana de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit gentiment et reposa son stylo. Apparemment, il sortait enfin de son mutisme. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle désirait sincèrement savoir comment allait son ami et patient. Mais parler semblait lui être difficile, vraiment. Elle le regarda en silence, ne le pressant pas, le connaissant assez pour savoir qu'il parlerait de lui-même dès qu'il aurait les mots.

Shunsui releva la tête, gardant les yeux baissés sur le verre d'eau qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Il poussa un profond soupire et but une gorgée pour s'hydrater un minimum.

\- Il n'est pas bien… Il…

Il soupira à nouveau, cherchant ses mots. Il sentait le regard sérieux de sa collègue sur lui et savait qu'elle était en train de consigner dans sa mémoire ce qu'il tentait péniblement de dévoiler. Et il était bien obligé de le faire, même si au fond de lui, il avait un peu l'impression de trahir l'intimité de Jushiro. Après tout, s'il refusait tout contact, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et décrire ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme s'ouvrait un peu à lui, de sentant en confiance, relevait d'une forme de trahison. Mais une trahison nécessaire.

\- Il est mal dans sa peau… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais il est terrifié. Il est terrifié, autant par ce qui l'entoure que par lui-même… Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état…

À bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer non plus. Enfin si, à l'Académie, lorsqu'il faisait de violente crises et que nombre d'apprentis se moquaient de lui, parfois dans leur chambre, il l'avait vu verser quelques larmes. Mais c'était tout. Autrement, jamais son ami n'avait montré ses faiblesses, jamais il n'avait dû se braquer ainsi pour se préserver des autres. Jamais. Jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas un avis médical, mais… Je pense qu'il faut le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Ne pas l'obliger à supporter une présence ou un traitement, tu vois ? Vraiment Retsu, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable et fragile, j'ai peur que… qu'il ne craque si on lui impose une trop forte pression…

Il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux au bord des larmes [3]. La souffrance de son ami l'atteignait en plein cœur, le mutilant de la même manière qu'une lame acérée. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de céder face à ça. Il se devait d'être fort, de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait sincèrement et qui pour le moment, était aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se ressaisissant avec difficulté. C'était compliqué, mais bon. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il soupira et se rattacha ses épaisses mèches brunes, replantant les épingles dans sa coiffure. Il ne sentait pas forcément des plus à son aise, mais bon… Quel choix avait-il ? S'il se taisait, Unohana ne pourrait rien pour Jushiro, et ce serait la fin. Il ne redeviendrait plus jamais le même, par sa faute. Alors, en comparaison, un instant de malaise et de douleur, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Eh bien… Il est terriblement fatigué, il ne se contrôle plus que par instants. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à avoir confiance. Qu'il… Comment dire ? Je pense qu'il est terriblement mal et est traumatisé, mais… Il cherche sincèrement à faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il a besoin de soutient… Je ne veux pas qu'on le force à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas, pas encore… Alors, je ne sais pas, mais… Retsu, s'il te plaît… Ne cherchez pas à l'envahir, à le soigner de force ou le faire manger alors qu'il ne veut pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression de revivre… _ça_ …

Sa voix avait tremblée sur la fin, et ça c'était grandement ressentit. Cependant, Unohana ne le fit pas remarquer, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible, et que Shunsui était l'un des plus touché au Seireitei. Elle soupira discrètement. Apparemment, le cas du capitaine de la 13ème division s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule du brun, le sentant fébrile et au bord d'une crise. De nerfs ou de larmes. Elle n'en savait rien, mais à choisir, elle préférait ni l'un ni l'autre. Doucement, elle le pressa vers le pas de la porte pour qu'il rentre dans sa division, de sorte à se reposer.

Shunsui hocha lentement la tête, fatigué. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire… Et au fond de lui, il avait terriblement mal. Une souffrance qui lui dévorait les entrailles tandis que dans son crâne résonnait une petite voix moqueuse, s'amusant de son impuissance. Il soupira longuement et salua brièvement sa collègue à la tresse avant de disparaître, arrivant dans un Shunpo à sa division.

* * *

[1] Hop, un petit placement des RdA, comme à peu près dans tout ce que j'écris… xD Nan mais sérieux, je le dis à chaque fois, mais si vous ne connaissez pas, bougez-vous les fesses et allez les écouter. C'est la vie cette saga mp3 !

[2] Deux jeux japonais connus. On les voit y jouer dans plusieurs épisodes.

[2.5] Oui bonjour, j'avais fait la LA d'Antigone d'Anouilh juste avant... Tu la sens la métaphore du navire, tu la sens ?! xD

[3] Grand débat les enfants ! Parait que ça se dit pas les yeux au bord des larmes, mais moi je trouve que ça sonne parfaitement bien… :') Enfin bref, remplacez ça par les yeux plein de larmes si ça gêne ! x)

* * *

 _ **Tada, this is the end !**_ _ **Enfin pour le moment.**_

 _ **La suite, vous connaissez le refrain, je sais pas du tout quand elle viendra. Surtout que là je vais avoir mes périodes de bac blancs et tous mes entretiens pour les écoles, donc je ne risque pas d'écrire beaucoup… Mais foi de moi-même, la fin viendra ! (enfin la suite d'abord, parce qu'on est bien loin de la fin. Tellement que ça me désespère quand j'y pense XD)**_

 _ **Bref, trêve de bavardage !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez laisser une rewiew pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si y'a des trucs qui plaisent pas ou autres, faites-le, je lis toujours avec plaisir ! (même si pickiline, j'avais oublié de te répondre, pardoooon T-T)**_

 _ **Gros poutous sur vos fesses les enfants, et merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous laisse ici, et vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : J'aurais beau dire ce que je veux, les perso ne sont pas à moi…**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 _ **Notes inutile de l'auteur : Hello ! Non non, je ne suis point morte et cette fic non plus ! Pour ma défense, je devais poster ce week-end, mais entre le site qui refusait mon doc word et le wifi de mes grands-parents qui décide de macher quand il veut, ce fut compliqué... Mais voilà tout de même la suite taaaant attendue !**_

 _ **Keur.**_

* * *

\- Capitaine !

Shunsui poussa un bref soupir, apostrophé dès son arrivée. Il lança un regard morne et fatigué à sa lieutenante qui marchait d'un bon pas vers lui, le regard sévère. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune femme ne vint pas lui faire de sermon.

Pourtant elle aurait pu, elle avait tous les droits de le faire. N'importe qui aurait été agacé par le fait qu'il n'ait fourni aucun travail depuis longtemps. Mais là non. Elle n'était pas sotte, son capitaine ne s'était presque pas rendu dans sa division depuis le début de la journée, excepté une fois où il avait semblé terriblement soucieux et tourmenté. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Bien que fainéant et frivole, Shunsui Kyōraku savait prendre ses responsabilités et surtout gérer une situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Et après avoir été, comme tous les hauts gradés du Seireitei, mise au courant de l'état de santé d'Ukitake, elle savait que le brun n'était pas allé batifoler dans un coin ou autres choses du genre. Pour une fois, elle savait qu'il avait dû passer une journée lourde et épuisante, ce que le regard las qu'il lui lançait confirmait.

Nanao s'avança vers lui et déposa une main douce sur son épaule, souriant tristement en le sentant tendu. Il avait besoin de repos, c'était flagrant. Et si son corps était encore droit et vigoureux, elle redoutait avec raison un épuisement mental. Bien entendu, en tant que capitaine, le brun avait un entraînement dans les situations complexes et émotionnellement difficiles. Et c'était sans doute la raison qui faisait qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait troubler autant un capitaine entraîné ? Quelle sorte de violence avait dû être déployée pour qu'e Shunsui Kyōraku doive ainsi ployer sous son poids ? Tout cela était anormal, et son instinct lui soufflait que tout ce qui s'était déroulé durant la journée l'avait fait saturer. Le conseil, la quasi fuite qu'il avait effectué, la nouvelle manifestation de la maladie d'Ukitake et enfin le simple fait qu'il ne pointe pas plus le bout de son nez dans sa division. Et maintenant qu'il était de retour, il avait la mine plus que soucieuse.

Shunsui soupira discrètement et se rendit dans ses quartiers, épuisé. C'était limite s'il s'était aperçu de la présence de sa jeune subordonné qui tentait vainement de le soulager d'un poids quelconque. Mais bon, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible. Pour une fois, Nanao ne pouvait rien pour lui, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle avait.

Il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre, posant avec lassitude son chapeau sur son matelas. Petit matelas, rarement utilisé. Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'un lit, lui qui couchait chez toutes les jeunes Shinigamis du Seireitei ? Et pourtant… Sa couche était humble. Pas de décorations sur les murs, pas de couvertures soyeuses et riches. Rien. On aurait presque pu penser de cette chambre, si elle ne se trouvait pas au cœur même de la 8eme division, qu'elle appartenait à un Shinigami de basse classe.

Il poussa un bref soupir et retira également son manteau, délivrant ses épaisses boucles brunes sur ses épaules. Il sourit tristement et déposa ses deux épingles finement forgées sur le coin de son bureau, lequel était encombré de papiers en tout genre qu'il aurait dû trier depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, s'allongeant un bref instant, se repassant en boucle les deniers événement de la journée.

C'était plus possible. Tout ça, tout ce qui se passait devait cesser.

Il était l'un des plus vieux capitaine, et sans aucun doute le plus impertinent. Yamamoto l'écouterai au besoin. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Cent ans auparavant, jamais un capitaine n'aurait été lâchement assassiné au sein même du Gotei 13, et jamais on aurait laissé un autre se faire agresser. Personne ne se serait abaissé à de tels actes. Si seulement les temps n'avaient pas tant changés… S'il était resté une pointe de cet honneur passé qui faisait la gloire des Shinigamis…

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, si ce n'était attendre. L'exécution de Rukia aurait lieu dans quelques jours et Byakuya ne semblait pas enclin à négocier avec le capitaine commandant pour l'empêcher. Ukitake, déjà au plus mal ne pourrait l'aider à sceller le Zanpakuto qui accomplirait le rituel. Elle était perdue. La 13eme division au complet était perdue.

C'était trop tard. Encore.

Shunsui déposa son large chapeau sur son visage, désirant à tout prix se reposer. Toute son énergie avait été puisée durant son entrevue avec Jushiro. Il n'en pouvait sincèrement plus. Son reiatsu avait fortement baissé en quelques heures, et un peu de repos s'imposait. Il laissa le sommeil s'insinuer en lui, offrant à son corps et son esprit fatigués un peu de répit.

Les heures s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante sur le Seireitei, froides et mornes. Seul le léger tic-tac monotone d'une vieille horloge terrestre dans les quartiers de la sixième division tranchait ce silence assourdissant. Dans son lit, un homme aux longs cheveux brun fixait le plafond, une moue froide sur le visage. Ses yeux gris et sans joie détaillaient chaque parcelle de cet endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, cherchant à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Mais il n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Cependant, il tentait de toute son âme de rejeter les souvenirs de son acte qui, semblables à des lions en cage, tournaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. Un cercle incessant d'images et de son qu'il désirait sincèrement effacer.

Plus loin, du haut de ses quartiers, dominant la totalité du Seireitei, Yamamoto observait son « royaume » en silence. Rien de ce qui s'était déroulé ces dernières heures ne lui avait échappé. Comment un reiatsu aussi plein de détresse pouvait passer inaperçu aux yeux du Capitaine Commandant ? Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Il savait, avait su avant tout le monde même. Et il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour aider son ancien élève. Il avait attendu que tout soit fini, observant la diminution désespérée de l'énergie spirituelle de Jushiro comme un spectateur attentif.

Il laissa un regard empli de tristesse dériver sur le Gotei 13 endormi. En silence, il scrutait la pénombre, ressentant la présence de chacun de ses Shinigamis dans le Seireitei. Les petites flammes de reiatsu plus ou moins vives selon les individus brillaient sous ses paupières qu'il avait fermées. Tous, il les ressentait tous. Puis il dériva vers une zone qu'il avait inconsciemment évitée.

La 4ème division.

Là, les flammes étaient tremblants, vacillantes. Rien à voir avec la détermination des autres reiatsu qu'il avait vu ressentir ailleurs. Il y avait bien ceux des Shinigamis soignants qui tournaient autour de ces âmes frêles. Parmi elles, une plus vive, qui pourtant était des plus instables. Yamamoto fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, se concentrant enfin sur le reiatsu du capitaine brisé.

La flamme était puissante, semblant pleine d'énergie. Et soudain, elle vacillait, devenant une braise à la limite de s'éteindre. Puis à nouveau, elle se ravivait, explosant de toute part, dans un cycle infernal de souffrance incohérent.

Yamamoto ne dit mot, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste. Il restait froid et impassible devant la souffrance d'un de ses plus vieux capitaines. Ukitake avait un sens de l'honneur très développé, il le savait. Il n'accepterait jamais de l'aide apportée par de la pitié. Et il était trop tard pour lui apporter autre chose.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un incident de parcours. Depuis le début de l'affaire Aizen, tout allait de travers. Sans doute que le stress et la pression auxquels les capitaines avaient été soumis les avaient fait craquer ? Un, du tout du moins. Kuchiki Byakuya, sans doute le plus accablé par tout ce qui se passait.

Dans un certain sens, bien qu'il condamnait ses actes, le Capitaine Commandant le comprenait. Le noble avait perdu sa femme et se retrouvait obligé de laisser sa belle-sœur se faire tuer. Pourtant tous savaient pertinemment que ce qu'elle avait fait ne méritait pas une telle condamnation. Alors peut-être…

Peut-être que son geste avait été désespéré. Qu'il espérait pourvoir changer sa place avec Rukia par un acte bien plus marquant que créer un Shinigami remplaçant… Bien qu'il soit fort pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de ses Shinigamis, Yamamoto devait bien avouer que les intentions de Kuchiki lui restaient floues. Jamais il n'avait vraiment compris Kuchiki, et jamais il n'avait vraiment cherché à le comprendre.

Au contraire Shunsui était facilement déchiffrable. Jushiro aussi. Ces deux-là étaient les mêmes. Toshiro un peu brouillon, mais sans doute le plus facilement manipulable. Trop jeune, portant un regard encore candide sur le monde. Kenpachi n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul objectif, Komamura, bien que discret restait très conformiste et emprisonné dans ses principes, voulant toujours et encore prouver que malgré ses apparences, il était un capitaine puissant et méritant. Oui, décidemment, Kuchiki était le plus énigmatique des capitaines.

Yamamoto poussa un bref soupir, sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Finalement, le Seireitei au complet se perdait. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Enfin si. Humainement parlant, il se devait d'intervenir. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit s'il faisait quelque chose, les tensions augmenteraient à nouveau et le Seireitei finirait dans une guerre civile. Et ce n'était pas envisageable. La guerre des Quincy avait déjà laissé des séquelles irréversibles dans l'esprit de certains, et il était impensable de vouloir plonger à nouveau dans un tel chaos.

Une main se posa brusquement sur l'épaule du vieil homme, et il eut un bref sursaut. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas surveillé ses arrières et n'avait pas entendu son lieutenant s'approcher de lui, une légère ride d'inquiétude plissant son front.

\- La nuit est calme, vous devriez renter, maître Yamamoto.

Le vieil homme laissa ses épaules s'affaisser un peu. Le poids de la totale responsabilité des treize divisions et de la Soul Society lui pesait plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Mille ans qu'il dirigeait ce lieu et il avait déjà traversé de nombreuses crises. Entrer à nouveau dans une période trouble n'était pas pour lui plaire. Trop d'éléments s'entrecroisaient, donnant un mélange complexe à analyser.

Qui était avec qui ? Quels étaient les objectifs, les revendications de chacun ? Et comment parvenir à satisfaire tous les partis qui étaient prêt à tout pour obtenir gain de cause ?

Sentant le trouble de son capitaine, Sasakibe donna une nouvelle pression sur son épaule, le fixant en silence. Il ne voulait en rien le brusquer ou le couper dans ses réflexions, mais voilà. Il était tard, voire même tôt. Le Gotei était pour l'heure calme et silencieux, rien ne servait de s'échauffer l'esprit comme ça. Yamamoto était, même s'il le démentait furieusement, un vieil homme à part entière. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et quitta son poste d'observation, retournant dans ses quartiers. Il laissa la nuit reprendre ses droits, la lune reprenant sa place comme spectatrice principale de la ville.

Demain était un autre jour.

Oui, un autre jour. Une simple répétition des mêmes choses, jours après jours. Le temps, une belle farce. Là pour se repérer, sans plus d'utilité. La vie, une routine, un cercle sans fin. Jushiro l'avait compris depuis peu. Sa nuit avait été, comme Yamamoto l'avait silencieusement observé, terriblement tourmentée. Les cauchemars s'étaient succédés, et à chaque fois, il avait rouvert les yeux alors qu'une jeune Shinigami qui lui était inconnue tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer, caressant ses cheveux ou utilisant son reiatsu pour le stabiliser. Et ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver…

Dans la pénombre de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, l'albinos fixait intensément le plafond, enfin calme pour la première fois de la nuit. II savait bien que ce n'était qu'une accalmie, que bientôt, quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce dans le but de l'aider. Et ce, sans comprendre qu'il voulait juste être seul. Et bien entendu, par reflexe, il repousserait cette personne. Il le savait que trop bien, et attendait avec anxiété la prochaine crise de panique qui le secouerait.

Il fut secoué d'un frisson d'appréhension en entendant dans le couloir, des pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa porte. Il se crispa en voyant la poignée s'abaisser et la porte tourner sur ses gonds. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers la fenêtre, refusant même de savoir qui était entré. Il n'avait aucunement envie que son supplice recommence. Et qui que fut le Shinigami qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, il refusait catégoriquement de lui accorder sa confiance. La seule chose qu'il voulait du nouveau venu était son départ.

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, attendant que son bourreau vienne à lui. Puis les secondes commencèrent à se faire longues. Lentement, voyant que rien ne se produisait ni ne bougeait et qu'on ne lui faisait rien, Jushiro se décontracta légèrement, et tourna la tête pour savoir qui avait investi son nouveau domaine.

\- R-Retsu…

C'était d'une petite voix timide qu'il avait prononcé le nom de sa collègue tressée. Il était tout de même soulagé : au moins il connaissait cette personne, tant dans sa nature humaine que dans son professionnalisme. Il ne ferait pas de crise de panique cette fois, et cette simple pensée lui faisait l'effet d'un soulagement intense.

Unohana sourit gentiment, n'amorçant pas le moindre mouvement vers le malade. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de supporter un rapprochement trop rapide. Elle déposa les médicaments sur le meuble et s'assit calmement sur le fauteuil, observant en silence son collègue. Il allait mieux. Physiquement du moins, il semblait remis. Certes, il gardait de nombreuses cicatrices dans son cou et sur l'ensemble de son corps, mais il pourrait se battre correctement dans quelques jours. Si besoin de se battre il y avait.

Non, elle n'avait pas spécialement d'inquiétudes pour ses blessures physiques, il était un capitaine. Certes, malade et plus faible que d'autres, mais il était aux commandes de la 13ème division depuis une centaine d'années, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait mourir. Mais elle restait terriblement inquiète pour d'éventuelles séquelles psychologiques.

Personne ne sortait indemne d'un viol, jamais. Qui, après ça, qui aurait pu revivre d'une joie éclatante, d'un sourire toujours présent et d'une volonté à toujours aider autrui ? Personne. Et encore moins Jushiro Ukitake qui était affaibli, comme après chacune de ses crises de tuberculose. Il ne pourrait sans doute plus redevenir celui-là même qu'il était, le capitaine albinos rieur et chaleureux que tous connaissait au sein du Seireitei. De ce qu'elle savait, c'était un autre capitaine qui l'avait agressé. Un collègue, quelqu'un qu'il voyait et connaissait de longue date. Elle ignorait qui était le coupable, et au fond, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Comment, après avoir appris, pourrait-elle le regarder en face ? Comment réagirait-elle en l'apprenant ? Sans doute qu'elle voudrait venger Jushiro. Faire payer à son agresseur ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Une vengeance froide, sans sentiments. Mais… Comment garder une forme de morale ? Un semblant d'humanité ? Il fallait lui faire payer, bien entendu, mais à quel prix ?

Un mouvement de la part de Jushiro fit sortir Unohana de ses réflexions. A force de patience et parce qu'il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas là pour le soigner, l'albinos avait peu à peu cédé à la confiance. Confiance en cette femme qui ne semblait rien vouloir de lui et qu'il connaissait depuis presque aussi longtemps que Shunsui. Il tendit une main douce vers elle, le regard perdu. Alors très lentement, la capitaine brune s'avança vers lui, dans des gestes ralentis pour ne pas le brusquer. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit sous le regard attentif du malade.

\- Retsu… Ce n'est pas ma faute…

La femme fronça les sourcils. Dans la voix de son ami, se trouvait une pointe de tristesse, mêlée à une supplication à peine dissimulée. Et lorsque des larmes jaillirent des yeux émeraude et souffrants de Jushiro, elle n'hésita pas un instant. Bien qu'elle se doive de rester professionnellement neutre, elle n'était pas capable d'ignorer la détresse du jeune homme.

Délicatement elle lui passa un bras sur l'épaule et le serra contre sa poitrine. Et au lieu de se braquer, ce qui aurait pu être le cas, sachant ses rapports actuels avec le corps d'autrui, le capitaine aux cheveux blancs se décrispa totalement. Un lourd sanglot le secoua et il se blottit contre sa plus ancienne collègue, laissant les fleuves salés couler sur ses joues. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement de réconfort de sa part, seulement une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Depuis l'agression, il ne vivait plus que dans la peur, la crainte d'une nouvelle violence incompréhensible à son égard. Et enfin, il pouvait évacuer la pression, se cachant dans l'étreinte rassurante d'Unohana. Il ferma les yeux, cessant rapidement ses pleurs. Il n'avait plus rien à pleurer, son corps était complètement déshydraté. Il resta là, secoué de spasmes silencieux, cherchant à disparaitre dans ses bras. Il était fatigué, avait froid, faim, soif, et sentait atrocement vide, sans la moindre importance.

Tendrement, la capitaine caressa ses cheveux blancs, les lissant par la même occasion. Elle passa une main dans son dos, passant la couverture sur son corps tremblotant. Elle le sentait perdu, presque abandonné. Et l'aider était bien compliqué. Elle ne voulait pas le prendre en pitié, l'aider par pure compassion, en oubliant ce qu'il était. Le grade avant tout, l'honneur et le respect. Le bien-être passait après.

\- Non.

Jushiro se crispa et releva un regard désemparé vers elle. A aucun moment, il n'avait pensé qu'elle prendrait la parole. Il avait supposé à juste titre qu'elle le garderait contre elle en silence, le laisserait pleurer pour se soulager. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle se manifesterait autrement. Ni même qu'elle avait pu l'écouter. Alors non, il ne comprenait pas son intervention. Sentant qu'il était perdu, Unohana lui sourit avec un certain amusement, chassant partiellement les dernières craintes d'Ukitake. Elle semblait parfaitement sereine. Et pas le moins du monde agressive ou dangereuse. Si bien que le regard désemparé de Jushiro se mua en un regard trahissant une certaine curiosité.

\- Non Jushiro, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque…

La parcelle de curiosité disparu bien vite, remplacée par de la culpabilité. Retsu se rendit bien vite compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait opéré un nouveau changement chez le jeune homme, l'inverse de celui qu'elle aurait espéré. Elle jura mentalement pour lui avoir rappelé ce qu'il avait, pendant une brève seconde, oublié. Elle secoua la tête, soupirant intérieurement. Délicatement, elle lui releva le visage. Il était de son devoir de médecin de l'aider, de lui expliquer posément la suite des évènements.

\- Tu n'es pas coupable, Jushiro. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas décidé d'être malade, tu n'as pas voulu que Kuchiki donne ses pouvoirs à cet humain et tu n'as pas choisis de devenir la cible d'un pervers psychopathe [1]. Jushiro, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer entendre ça, mais dans l'histoire, tu es la victime. Tu n'as rien dit, rien choisis, rien voulu… Tout ça t'est tombé dessus et tu n'as rien fait contre. Juu, comprends ça s'il te plait, uniquement ça… Personne ne t'en veut, tu n'as rien fait. Je suis sincère, vraiment.

Elle passa une main douce sur la joue du capitaine qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant quittée du regard. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, les paroles de son amie l'avaient touchées, tant en bien qu'en mal. Ainsi, on ne lui en voulait pas d'être un poids pour la 13ème division et la Soul Society au complet. Mais il était pathétique dans le rôle que le meneur de cette sombre mascarade lui avait attribué. Il n'était qu'un pantin qui subissait, incapable de faire la moindre chose pour se défendre. Et ça lui faisait du mal. Il n'avait plus rien à faire au poste de capitaine. S'il n'était pas capable de préserver son corps, comment pourrait-il protéger ses subordonnés ?

Alors qu'il recommençait à se morfondre et plonger dans une dépression, une bouteille d'eau apparu dans son champ de vision. Il se tendit instantanément et recula, alternant entre la bouteille et Unohana qui la lui tendait en souriant. Son regard doux semblait attendre qu'il la prenne, si bien que timidement, supposant que rien de fâcheux ne lui arriverait, il prit la bouteille. Il recula et se blottit sous la couverture, ne lâchant pas du regard la brune à la tresse. Il avait, certes, toujours confiance en elle, mais confiance n'excluait pas prudence.

Après une petite minute d'hésitation, la soif fut plus forte que le reste. Jushiro ouvrit finalement la bouteille qu'il but, tout d'abord lentement, avec timidité, puis rapidement, avec avidité. Crise de tuberculose, hurlements de douleurs, sanglots, supplication, pleurs et crises de panique… A aucun moment il ne s'était hydraté. Alors enfin, le liquide béni venait couler dans sa gorge en feu, lui apportant réconfort. Pas grand-chose, mais une inquiétude de moins.

Il reposa doucement la bouteille vide sur la table de chevet et remercia Unohana d'une voix rauque. Il baissa la tête, ne se sentant pas d'affronter la douceur et la bienveillance de la jeune femme. Il se mordilla la lèvre et releva finalement les yeux vers elle, tourmenté [2].

\- Tu sais… Tu as raison. Je… Je n'ai rien fait, rien. Je suis inutile, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas lutté, je n'ai rien pu faire ! C'est… C'est _ça_ , hein ? Ce que vous cherchez à défendre avec de pâles excuses ?!

Alors que son ton montait, son regard était devenu luisant de colère, masquant une souffrance immense. Il désigna d'un geste las son corps qu'il dévoila aux yeux d'Unohana. Il portait certes la chemise d'hôpital, mais mis à part… Et la soigneuse ne pouvait pas ignorer ce corps trop maigre, ses vêtements flottant autour de lui. Et dans son cou, sur ses bras, son dos et ses poignets, elle distinguait clairement les marques rouges et autres bleus, preuves de ce qui s'était passé. En cet instant, avec un peu de recul et avec les paroles de Jushiro, la capitaine reconnaissait que ce corps pâle semblait des plus fragile, vulnérable.

Et c'était un état que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment défendre lorsqu'on savait que le corps appartenait à un capitaine du Seireitei. Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait défendre. Il se devait d'être puissant. Assez fort pour protéger ses subordonnés. Et Rukia en faisait partie… Effectivement, c'était risible. On ne pouvait qu'approuver les dires de Jushiro sur lui-même.

Retsu baissa silencieusement la tête, ne pouvant rien dire. Et Jushiro se prit cette réaction de plein fouet. Il était parfaitement sérieux lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, mais… Mais il avait eu, au fond de lui, le mince espoir qu'Unohana réfute ses dires, qu'elle lui donne une foule d'arguments pour lui prouver qu'il était encore valide, qu'il pouvait toujours être un capitaine de division honorable.

Il vit rouge. Sans le vouloir, il laissa éclater sa rage et son impuissance sur Unohana qui n'avait rien demandé. Il la repoussa brutalement, la faisant vivement reculer. Si elle n'avait pas eu une certaine maîtrise de soi, elle aurait immédiatement dégainé son Zanpakuto dans l'optique de se défendre. Elle regarda silencieusement son ami se perdre dans une colère incomparable.

Il n'y avait pas mille solutions, Jushiro était fou de rage contre lui-même, contre le monde entier. Et elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, de peur d'attiser cette fureur. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas des plus recommandé dans l'instant.

Unohana recula doucement et sortit de la pièce, entendant le cri de rage de Jushiro, suivit d'un éclat de verre brisé et de sanglots étouffés. Elle se passa une main fébrile sur le visage et se rendit dans son bureau, les yeux hagards. Elle ne comprenait pas le soudain accès de rage de son ami, certes, il avait dû être blessé par le fait d'être une victime, qu'il ait été brisé et malmené, mais… Jamais il ne s'énervait ainsi. Rares avaient été les fois où Ukitake Jushiro s'était mis en colère. Et lorsque c'était le cas, il avait toujours été notion d'une colère froide, méthodique, et ce pour des raisons précises en rapport à des personnes précises et des évènements précis. Tout dérapait si même le capitaine de l'espoir, le plus calme et le plus pacifique d'entre eux perdait les pédales…

Elle se ressaisit vivement, s'interdisant de se plonger dans un état second, dans une réflexion trop intense qui lui amènerait trop d'inquiétude. Elle fit apparaître un papillon de l'Enfer qu'elle envoya à Kyōraku. Il était le dernier recourt qu'elle avait pour calmer les nerfs mis à rude épreuve de Jushiro.

* * *

[1] Huhu, coucou ! =3

[2] Nono c'pour toi ça 3

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Encore une fois, je suis navrée pour ma longue absence… Ce chapitre en plus, n'était pas le plus génial de tous. Il marque un peu une transition, entre les différents points de vue des personnages, la fin de la nuit et le changement chez Jushiro.  
**_ _ **Enfin bref, j'ai moi-même trouvé ce chapitre un peu 'chiant'. La suite viendra dans l'été je pense, d'ici là portez-vous bien, ciao tout le monde, peace !  
**_ _ **(Et un grand merci à ma correctrice aussi, parce que sans elle, on n'en serait pas là…)**_


End file.
